UnVeiling Mysteries
by deepdreams27
Summary: The brother of the Boy-Who-Lived falls through the Veil and what comes after. Super! Harry, Manipulative! Dumbledore.
1. Falling into the Veil

by Deepdreams27

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did!

* * *

Chapter 1

Falling into a Veil

Harry Potter swore as he was cornered into a wall by the three death eaters.

He struggled to keep them off of him, using every trick he had up his sleeve. Their fight was briefly halted though when several huge shelves with glowing orbs stacked in them fell to the power of the DA's blasting curses.

This was not the kind of end-of-the-year adventure Harry had thought would happen. The elite DA was lead into a death eater trap by his foolish brother, who had gotten 'visions' of this place. They were right now fighting for their lives in the Hall of Prophesy, where chaos reigned as the students battled the hooded silver-masked terrorists.

"_**Reducto**_!"

"_**Necio**_!"

"_**Protego**_, _**accio**_!"

Harry summoned several prophesy orbs from behind Malfoy, which distracted him as they flew into his face, and jumped behind a shelf to avoid Crabbe Senior's bone-breaker curse. He threw a disarming spell at him, and jumped out of his cover, kicking the third unknown death eater's groin as he tried to get up.

"_**Avada Kedavr-**_"

Not wasting a single second, he dove backwards to avoid another falling shelf and a killing curse, and raced out with his comrades, who were trying to find the exit to the Department of Mysteries. Well, at least my DA training paid off, he thought grimly. The death eaters were regrouping and on their tail already.

"_**Tenebris, nigrum, dorchadas, dubh, obscurite, noir, eteindre**_!" He cast confusion charms and false sense charms to obscure the senses of his pursuers.

Luna, his girlfriend, was distributing large bundles of Chinese fireworks, and Ronald Weasley, the official idiot of the group was getting himself strangled by the strange green brains. Neville Longbottom, his best mate, was putting the Weasley twin's products to good use. The darkness powder was really useful.

The group of teenagers was now panicking. With no exit in sight, Mrs. Know-it-all Granger thought it was a great idea to split their group up into two, and since she was close to Aden Potter, his brother, the Boy-Who-Lived agreed. There was no use arguing.

Harry led a group of the people loyal to him, Neville and Luna, while Aden took Hermione and Ron.

"Come on, let's go! _**Stupefy**_!" The trio of Harry's flew down the other corridor, their shoes banging on the black tiles of the floor. Four death eaters followed them, breaking away from the rest of the group.

"_**Defodio**_!"

"_**Fridgiro**_!" The two spells collided with two death eaters, one frozen to the ground, the other dead from a hole in his eye. Harry had no time to throw up at the sight, he just ran faster.

There was finally a door ahead. Neville ducked a black-purple curse and did a rebounding-blasting curse. The curse was deflected by the enemy's shield, and Harry dissipated it.

Luna threw a small bundle of Chinese explosives down the corridor, the trio ducking and covering their ears. The confused death eaters had only a second to see the red package before they were obliterated by huge red, orange, yellow and green monsters, their vibrant colors contrasting with the black stone walls, the Chinese bombs larger than anything the Weasley twins could hope to make.

The trio looked up immediately, and Luna did a revealing spell down the now-empty corridor. There was no one but them. The frozen death eater wasn't going to get up any time soon.

The three took a breather, Harry checking his equipment, Neville slumping against the wall, and Luna absently unpacking shrunk rocket launcher, and holding out some magical grenades for Harry.

"Whew that was a though one. I thought we were done for." Harry panted.

They were like that for some time, before other sounds of battle reached them from within the door. No doubt it was Aden's group, for they could hear his voice.

Neville spoke first.

"Should we help?" Harry nodded.

"Sounds like there's a battle on the other side there. I can hear my brother's voice and Ron's. Be careful." They got ready, wands in hand, ready to surprise anybody on the other side.

Luna opened the door quickly, and Harry and Neville looked into the room.

The room was lit by torches, emitting a creepy yellow light. The floor was much lower than the door, and Neville could see far below them a strange portal below them, mounted on a pedestal in the middle of the room.

"The infamous Veil." He breathed.

His brother was standing by it, in the center of a quarterlet of death eaters. The elite inner circle, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle Seniors surrounded him, Crabbe and Goyle holding Ronald and Hermione hostage.

Harry signalled to Luna. Without hesitating, she kneeled down, and loaded the rocket launcher.

Aden was holding the prophesy warily, backing away from the followers of Riddle, hands trembling. Bellatrix slowly approached him, holding out her hand for the prophesy. He was terribly afraid.

When he didn't hand it over, she opened her mouth to make demands. But she never got the chance, because just then a Chinese rocket shot onto the ground right behind her and combusted spectacularly, as huge dragons of flame came up and devoured her, and sparks were scattered outwards, igniting any dry pieces of clothing they could find. Hermione and Ron broke free of their restraints, and Neville and Harry leapt down with a feather-light charm to join the fight against the remaining death eaters.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Diffindo!"

"Confringo!"

"Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!"

"Accio wand!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Incendio!"

They started dueling. Ron and Hermione against Crabbe, Aden against Goyle, while Neville and Harry against Lucius Malfoy.

"Reducto!"

"Crucio!"

"Confundo!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Fridgiro!"

"Diffindo!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Necio!"

The duel continued on, but Ron was crucio-ed into unconsciousness, and Luna helped Hermione disarm and bound Crabbe. Lucius was determined, but Harry and Neville were as well. Aden had disarmed and stunned Goyle, and it was just the three of them fighting, everybody watching them, not daring to interfere.

Harry was right in front of the veil when Aden shouted in a surprised voice: "Hey, the Order is here!"

Without warning, Lucius Malfoy whipped out a blasting curse, aiming for the ground by Harry's feet, before apparating away.

Harry moved too slow as the spell came closer and closer to him, hitting the floor, and sending out a wave of air that pushed everyone back.

For Harry though, who was standing very close to the spell impact site, was buffeted by a gust of wind, and lifted off his feet, sending him back, straight into the Veil.

His last thought before passing through the strange doorway was; Why him?

* * *

Author's Notes: Review and don't hesitate to post any advice you have!


	2. Home sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't want or own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Home sweet Home

Harry was falling, falling, and drifting through the misty material that made the veil. He turned his head to look at his moving surroundings. He could see nothing but purple mist, illuminated by a light source he could not find. There was not a single surface he could see, much less touch. There seemed to be some type of gravity making him sink, though. He stood up on the air, and looked around. His body was in a fresh black robe, without any of his weapons or wand.

"Where am I?" He thought to himself. Was this death, and if not, then where was he?

He walked around, trying to look through the purple mist that surrounded him. He tread in a circle, looking for something, anything. He began to despair as the adrenalin from the fight slowly disappeared, and he couldn't see anything. He shouted out experimentally.

"Hello?" Nothing. Harry began to despair.

With nothing to lose, Harry started walking towards a random direction. The mist parted to him, and he kept walking towards a single direction, desperate to get out of this place.

He kept walking, despite his growing hopelessness. He kept walking, thinking of where he was, and hoping that Neville and Luna were okay.

He walked, jogged, ran in that one direction for what seemed like hours. His hope was almost completely gone. The lack of thirst and hunger that he felt made him suspicious of the reality of where he was. But still, he told himself, there was nothing if he couldn't get out of the place. The most he could do was to keep walking in a seemingly endless direction.

"No! I won't give up!" he shouted defiantly.

Harry started sprinting, running as fast as he could in the direction. He kept his pace, even when sweating profusely, determined to get out of the wretched place.

He was extremely confused at the veil. He'd expected an easy route to death, to meet his grandparents in the afterlife, but instead he gotten into this weird place. The purple smoke curled around him as he passed, obscuring his sight and bringing color to the blackness of this void.

When will he ever get out of this place?

* * *

Harry saw a light.

Through his blurry, tired eyes, he could see a source of light. Light!

Increasing the pace of his walk, he squinted towards the light excitedly. A discovery, a miracle! He was saved from this miserable place! The hope that rose immediately in his chest was so great that he had a hard time calming himself with the Occlumency he learned this year.

He hurried towards the source. As the light got bigger and brighter as he approached, he realized that it was no light bulb or torch; It was a door!

Harry gaped at the door. Being the observant Ravenclaw, he examined the space around it, checking for more doors. The white doorway in front of him seemed to have no rim; it was like a hole in reality.

The white light pouring from it was blinding, consuming. He made the choice instantly. Shielding his eyes, he jumped through the door, into the light.

Nothingness...

A point of light...

Getting larger and larger...

Falling in...

His heavy body rolled out onto the floor, tumbling down the pedestal. Harry's limp body just lied there for a minute. Then, Harry sat up, groaning, and checked himself, before looking around him. He recognized the room instantly.

He was in the death chamber again.

Harry got up instantly, shocked to his senses. He could see that this room was identical to the one he came from, but without the scorch marks of the battle that had taken place.

There was two explanations possible. Both were crazy, but with magic, anything was possible.

One; the veil had sent him backwards or forwards in time.

or Two; he was in an alternate dimension.

Harry had heard of Alternate Dimensions before. He had done some research on it, being a Ravenclaw, but it was just theory, and no one had ever traveled to one. Was it possible?

The veil was used as an execution device for a long time. None of the executed ever came back, so there wasn't a chance of time travel.

Which brought him to a question. Was he unique, traveling to another universe? The history books never told of anyone coming from the veil, so did that meant no one ever came to that universe?

Harry needed to know more. He found out he still had all his stuff on him, and in his pockets. Time to get outta here.

* * *

The Unspeakable on monitor duty was named Birdeye; he was good at picking up on unusual things, unusual sights or conspicuous activity.

He was currently tinkering with a proto-type magical-activity sensor when the sensors near the death chamber were activated. Fluctuating levels of magical activity were detected. Birdeye instantly stopped tinkering, setting his toy aside, and activated a camera near the place. What he saw amazed him.

The veil was pulsating, the dark surface was glowing, throbbing. Suddenly, a figure emerged from it, what Birdeye saw as a boy, about old enough to be in his fifth year at Hogwarts. The boy's body just lied there, and for a second, Birdeye thought he was dead. He was saddened, as he would have jumped on the chance to interrogate the trespasser for information.

He was proven wrong a few seconds later, when the boy gave a little moan and sat up. Birdeye decided to watch, rather than call in the security to arrest the boy. He was curious.

He was startled out of his chair when the 'boy' as he dubbed him now pulled out a high level explosive from his pocket. Birdeye recognized the Chinese explosive from the casing. All the cameras and sensors went into overload another few seconds later, as the firework exploded, flooding the systems of sensors. Evidently the stranger was making an escape!

"Intruder in the death room! Armed with high-level explosives, capture him alive! Code Yellow!" Birdeye frantically shouted into his enchanted mirror-intercom to the guards. They should be on the scene in no time. "I repeat, intruder in the death chamber!"

* * *

Harry was free.

He had no money; true, but his Trace was only registered in another dimension, his wand unregistered with the ministry here. For most purposes, he didn't exist.

Harry was outside, right by the phone booth, one of the entrances to the ministry.

He took out his moleskin pouch; inside, there was his emergency stash of galleons. His escape from the ministry was a tricky one, he barely made it out. He needed some where to sleep, to think.

Harry held out his hand.

The knight bus appeared with a bang, almost running down a toddler who was riding a bike down the street. The knight bus was triple-decked, and Harry could see the beds inside.

Stan Shunpike the conductor jumped outside, and began his familiar speech.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve." Harry stuffed some galleons into his hand.

"Get me to Potter Manor, plus hot chocolate please. I'm... James Emerson." The man saluted, and went back on the bus. Harry quickly sat down on one of the beds. He was so tired...

"Take'er away, Ernie." The driver grinned and started the bus. It suddenly jumped like a hundred miles per second, and in no time at all Harry was at the doorway of his old home.

Harry had expected lights, laughter and pranks everywhere, especially where James Potter lived, but the manor was empty. He thanked Stan, and got off. Harry felt the wards welcome him when he stepped foot in the Manor, him being related of blood and not having ill-intent.

He walked briskly across the place, opening the door to the house, expecting someone, anyone to come and welcome him. Instead all he found was dust.

He turned wearily around, taking in the large house. One question was dominate in his mind. Where was his parents?

* * *

Author's Notes: I would love it if you could part with some advice for me! Review Now!


	3. Starting a new Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and don't want to.

Chapter 3

Starting a New Life

Harry was very surprised that day.

When he woke from the four-poster bed, he instantly remembered where he was and what happened yesterday. Hungry and thirsty, he tried finding food in the fridge, but this Potter Manor was very different from his home.

It looked like it was abandoned for years. The place was neat and tidy, but there was no one living here. Harry had panicked immediately. Was his parents dead in this world? What about himself?

He quelled his fears, because there may be a chance that they were at Sirius's place, the headquarters of the order, and so no worries. He was looking forward to introducing himself to them and telling them everything.

By now he was desperate for food, and he didn't want to take the chance to go to the Leaky Cauldron, in case there were Unspeakables looking for him there. He had an idea.

"Wolfy!" The elf appeared in a pop, the expression on it's face showing complete disbelief. It squinted, and when he saw Harry's face, he threw himself down at his feet, and cried pitifully in a weak voice. "I knew Master Harry would come back, I knew he would!" Over and over. Harry's fear grew as the elf told him that they never had a master for a long time.

After Harry had calmed him down enough, the elf excitedly called up the other surviving elves. They were all happy to see Harry, and since he was of the Potter blood, they eagerly bound themselves to their new master. Harry knew that elves needed magic to thrive and become powerful, magic they got from the masters they served. These malnourished elves looked like they hadn't worked in decades! He let them cook breakfast and tidy up his house, while he checked the wards of the Manor.

They felt old, like decades old. Harry felt his worst fears being confirmed. No one had been here for a long time. The wards were very strong, recast over and over by the individual Heads of the Potter family. They were still there, just weak. Harry renewed the wards with a technique he learned from Bill Weasley, strengthening them and making Albus Dumbledore's presence not tolerated on the list of people the wards allowed to enter. He was sweaty and weak afterwards from the renewing.

Harry sent a few elves to collect old newspapers with the rest of his gold. He really needed to see what was happening.

In need of more money, Harry hiked up to Mom and Dad's rooms, highest in the Manor. He hated to steal, but it was necessary, and no one was using the money. The Manor's wooden stairs were so old that even with wards the stairs creaked and groaned with every step. Harry had reached the top of the stairs, and with a mighty push on the expensive wood doors, the doors to the Parent's bedroom opened, and admitted Harry inside. The warm colors of the room brought many memories to Harry's mind.

Mom had told him of a secret stash of keys, diaries and amulets under her bed, hidden in a secret compartment, and he also knew dad had an emergency trunk full of galleons in the closet.

Harry knelt down near mom's bed, and put his hands underneath the frame, fingers unlocking a small secret compartment, which dropped down into his hands. He set it aside on the bed.

Harry's fingers went down even further, brushing another, bigger compartment, and his hands unlocked the clasps holding that one. He dropped that one onto the bed. Now for dad's trunk!

He opened the closet and deactivated several traps; an irritating-limb spell, butt-biting hex and a reductor curse. He pried the trunk from the closet, and opened it.

He gasped as he saw the amount of gold in the trunk. The inside was enlarged, with huge piles of gold in there. He had never seen so much, even when mom or dad brought them to their trust vault. There were probably a million galleons in there! Also, there was a motorcycle, the twin of Sirius's bike, several broomsticks, and an extra wand, a magical belt and holster. Harry grinned at the wealth and got the holster and wand. He needed everything he could get, and dad made this probably just for if he was on the run.

Harry's mom left another holster and wand, a diary, and several interesting trinkets. Harry identified the five amulets that his mom left. The charmed necklace that detected poisons and potions in his drink, the shield bracelet that made an extremely strong magical shield on one hand, once exhausted rechargeable. A dark magic detector in the form of ring, a pocket mirror as a foe glass, and prototype magical pistol with a holster.

He put the necklace around his neck, the bracelet on his left hand, the ring on his middle finger on his right hand, and the pocket mirror in his pocket. The gun, two holster plus wands were put around the magic belt, which relieved the weight and expanded to fit them all. Harry grinned at his new toys.

* * *

Harry had already consumed his toast and tea when the elves he sent out to collect newspapers came back. He glanced down at the latest one and nearly spilled his tea.

_The Daily Prophet_

_8-5-1994_

_By Jarvis Davison_

_**The Triwizard Tournament Reinstated!**_

_This year at England, the Ministry of Magic is happy to announce the reinstatement of the Triwizard Tournament, held at Hogwarts his year. Both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will participate, sending their own students there to compete. The Tournament will consist of three tasks for the champions, with ministry-approved judges voting to determine the winner. The first Triwizard was held in 1294, but was discontinued after 1792 due to the death toll._

_Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, praised; _

"_The reinstating the Triwizard was a very good idea. We have made the tasks much safer for the champions, and we hope this will encourage more friendly school relations."_

_More details on the Triwizard Tournament, on page 6…_

_More details on Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, on page 11…_

So he was right in his assumptions. In his world Ludo Bagman was arrested a long time ago. So, in he was in fourth year right now? He flipped to the middle, picking out a random newspaper.

_The Daily Prophet_

_11-1-1981_

_By Mary Mellowcump_

_**You-Know-Who is vanquished by 1 year old Harry Potter!**_

_You-Know-Who has been finally defeated! But who took him down? Not Albus Dumbledore, not any aurors, not even a grown wizard! No, he was defeated by a 15 month old baby with the name of Harry Potter. How? One can only guess._

_You-Know-Who came to the Potter's house that night with the intent of having revenge on the aurors that had thrice defied him. He had bypassed their Fidelius Charm, by learning the location from his faithful servant, Sirius Black. _

_You-Know-Who entered the house, and promptly took the lives of Lily and James Potter, a couple, before trying to finish up the job, using the killing curse on the baby Harry. Amazingly, in a case of extreme accidental magic, the killing curse was reflected and the Dark Lord fell to his own curse. The facts can be proven by the residue of the killing curse and a signature of accidental magic that aurors detected on the scene._

_We will miss Lily and James Potter most dearly and never forget them. _

_However, a new, hopefully more peaceful era dawns upon us. All hail to the Boy-Who-Lived!_

_More details on the Fidelius Charm on page 5…_

_Lily and James Potter's life on page 12…_

Harry just sat there, holding the newspaper in his hands. He briefly mourned the loss of his parents before something else more than shock set in. He realized that in this world, the people he thought he knew wouldn't be the same. Sirius Black proved that. He had no allies, no friends, and no parents. If the Unspeakables found him, they would interrogate all the information out of him.

What was he going to do? Thanks to his mom and aunt's nurturing, he was already strong and mature enough to get on as an adult in life. His magical skill and studies were already past school, and he had more than enough gold. But his appearance and height?

His face was easily changed with glamour, but his height wouldn't fit. A well. He could get to Hogwarts, and with dad's false identity, he could enroll, but did he want to? He wanted to go because of curiosity. He wanted to see what himself was like, and make new friends. Friends.

Harry realized that his old friends were probably lost forever. He could try to jump into the veil again, but he might not even get out this time. Who knows? They might accidentally kill him, thinking he was an imposter. Harry realized he probably never see his mother or aunt, or father again. There was no Aden Potter in this universe, so not his brother either.

But Harry would get pass, he told himself. He always did.

Aunt! Maybe Harry could get to Petunia! She would help, him, she always did. Strict and caring, Harry held hope for a second, before it was shot down instantly.

He heard her voice inside his head, precise, but holding so much meaning. He remembered what she said about her past.

"_Before Lily came to fix me up, and teach me my overdue lesson, my life was horrible." Petunia recounted, her eyes faraway. "Before the news came of how she almost died, how close she came to death, I was evil. Full of spite, from what came from petty jealousy during teen years evolved to full blown hate. For no reason, other than she was unnatural, freakish. I was totally blinded in it, unable to see any good part of life. I never knew how Lily became so forgiving, but she was always calm when dealing with me. When Vernon approached me, I jumped on the chance to be better, equal to my sister. I hated life, and life hated me. For everything I thought went good went wrong, my baby turned to a bullying pig, husband to abusive criminal. When I received news of how my sister almost died, I felt almost disappointed, for a second, of how she didn't die. I hated her, for having a perfect life, I hated her." She gets a tissue from the table and dabbles her eyes, which were full of tears, then continuing on. "That was, until Vernon kicked me out. He was becoming an evil man, taking his pressure from his job on any outlet he could find, kids, furniture, even me, until he was fired, and he snapped. He chased me from my house, stealing my money, taking everything I had. I had only the clothes on my back. Being desperate, I had no hope. No friends, nobody knew the vile woman that I had became. Only Lily." She starts crying uncontrollably. Harry and his mom just sat by her, waiting. After a minute she starts talking again. _

"_She brought me in, and nursed me back to health, because I suffered bruises and broken bones from Vernon's beatings. After that, I looked at my sister, now a stranger, in a different light. It opened up my vision to the real world around me, and I saw a whole new universe than what I had previously seen. I understood, Harry. I was changed from that, turned to a wiser, better person. I hope that you'll never see that woman that I used to be, because at then, I was full of sin, full of pettiness, I had even hurt myself with it. For you see, my fear of unnaturalness extended so far, that it even suppressed my own talents." She said softly, and to Harry's amazement, she flicked her fingers, and magical sparks came out. Petunia was actually a witch._

So going to Petunia's was impossible, since she still hated wizards.

Harry shook his head and kept shuffling through the papers to look for news.

Sirius Black arrested? Impossible! The man was either drunk with grief at the time or imperiused! There was no way he could betray his dad! Peter only left his finger! Merlin! Nobody knew about their animagus forms! No trial either? Harry wanted to shriek in injustice.

Harry Potter sent to _**muggles**_? Dumbledore approves? Harry nodded grimly. He guessed this Headmaster was just as manipulative as the one in his universe. No wonder this world's Harry didn't know about his houses or call the house elves. Dumbledore wanted to keep him ignorant!

In Harry's second year, Chamber of Secrets opened? Harry grinned. Seemed like this Harry inherited parseltounge as well!

Third year, Black breaks out of Azakaban? Nicely done! Harry cheered. No doubt with his animagus form!

Great. Harry sighed. He really wanted to meet himself, as well as Luna and Neville, but stay away from Dumbledore. Nope. He remembered the Triwizard and sighed. If Dumbledore was manipulating himself, he would have to help stop him. This Harry was like his younger brother Aden this time, brave and foolish. He really didn't want himself to die, so he guessed he would have to interfere. It was a personal matter now.

"Great then! Off I go to Hogwarts then!"

* * *

Author's Notes: The review option isn't for flaming, it's for expressing ideas and advice. I would appreciate it if you help me point out mistakes or blips in the writing, because I don't have anyone beta'ing it.


	4. Coming to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and never will.

Chapter 4

Coming to Hogwarts

Minerva McGonnagal was waiting outside the grounds for the newcomer. It wasn't unusual for a transfer student to visit Hogwarts every decade or so, but this one was here to stay till graduation. What was his name again?

That's right, James Emerson! Interesting. In his fifth year and living alone?

Albus wasn't here then to welcome the student, because of all that fuss with the Tri-wizard Tournament, so the duty passed on to the next highest in command. Minerva sighed. There he was!

A carriage could be seen on the horizon, with two threstrals pulling it laboriously. He was whistling happily by himself, looking like a perfectly fine Hogwarts student in the plain black robe, enjoying the morning.

The carriage went over several hills before James could see his new and old transfiguration professor. He smiled and waved, happy to be back at Hogwarts again. Minerva looked taken back at the warm hello. She nodded and helped James get his trunk off the carriage, the threstrals snorting irritated all the while. She took a good look into his face, and was shocked to see Lily's eyes looking at her but with a James Potter's face. She gasped the first thing that came to her mind.

"Harry?" His face scrunched up in confusion. By then she had already noticed the differences between the newcomer and her favorite student.

"No. James, remember?" For one, his hair wasn't messy or untamed. It was controlled and brushed back in waves, his shoulders broader, face fuller and taller, making him look so attractive- Minerva shook herself out of it. James Potter's charm, it seemed.

"Oh… Yeah. Are you related to the Potter's or Evan's in any way?" The man smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, my mother used to be an Evan. Why?" She explained immediately. So there was a connection!

"You have Lily Potter's eyes." He nodded.

"Family trait. They say we look into their souls, it seems. Aunt Lily was a good woman." Minerva nodded.

"So where did you previously learn magic?" She wanted to assess his skills.

"Homeschooled by tutors from around the globe. My parents wanted me to learn and pick up all kinds of skills, it seemed. Learned languages for one." He continues to keep describing his different tutors, talking about their backgrounds in the accent their races make when speaking. Minerva was impressed hearing him speak while walking relaxedly around the castle to reach the main doors. She felt as if it was an old friend speaking to her, but it couldn't be possible since she had only met him. Then again, his relation with Lily and James Potter looks may have caused that. But it was more. Minerva could feel that she knew him, somehow.

Before long, they at the doors to the Great Hall. Harry turned to her.

"So, I read about the sorting in Hogwarts. Have you decided what house I'm in?"

"Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders created the Sorting Hat, a magical artifact that can read minds and tell what house you belong in from your characteristics. Don't worry; it will keep any secret it finds in your mind." She assured him. He nodded, already knowing that, but of course not telling her.

They opened the grand doors quietly, and Harry found three other teachers waiting for him with a stool and a hat. Severus Snape was putting on his custom sneer. Dumpty Pomona Sprout stood chattering with Filius Flitwick about plants, she being cleaner than Harry ever saw her. Filius squeaked excitedly when he saw the new student. He straightened up, and Snape glared at James.

Snape's features turned briefly into one of surprise, then hate, and then just glaring. James turned to Minerva, confused. Seems like Severus would have a new Potter-look-a-like to bully on.

"We're sorting you right here, and you'll be lead to your room by your head of house." He nodded nervously. He could remember his first year when he got sorted so long ago. He sat on the stool, and place the hat on his head. He could feel the hat go through his meager occlumency like it was water.

The hat's sarcastic voice permeated his head.

_My, my, what a mind, James. Or should I say Harry? _

_Let me get down to business then, the teachers are waiting. _

_You have the traits of all the founders, both different in potential and strengths._

_You are a good fit for Ravenclaw, because you inherited your mother and her sister's clever mind, and nurtured it from growth._

_You would make friends, the ones you so desire there in Hufflepuff, because you are always and forever will be loyal to your friends and family, a trait you developed when you surrounded yourself with loved ones in school, treasuring it immensely._

_You will succeed and achieve your goals and make dreams reality in Slytherin, because from your great mind comes also along with it genius-like cunning and ambitions, a quality that has grown for a long time, in your sub-consciousness, but you are unaware of the great responsibility to see beyond mere goals, to see the future of the world. There, you could make great allies, great plans, and great deeds done. But forever allies, for no one would offer friendship. You could redeem Slytherin's reputation there, and be forever immortal in history._

_But in the end, I recommend you for Gryffindor, because of the simple fact that nothing in your nurture has driven you towards bravery, honesty or chivalry, the thing that your friends most scoff upon, but yet the tiny spark that may eventually heat up into a inferno that is what you call foolish and impudent remains deep in your heart. Your recent actions, defeating the veil, going to Hogwarts to change things for yourself proves it. This house has the most potential for you, and I do not lie. There you can learn more, make friends and accomplish whatever you want. There, is what likely the only and best decision for you is if you wish to make it back to the other universe you call home._

_So as the great, all-knowing Sorting Hat, I will give the choice of deciding your fate to the one whose head I'm sitting upon. _There was peaceful silence for a while, when James was thinking.

_I understand your train of thought Harry, and respect your decision. Oh, and as a favor, for Christmas could you send a bottle of leather-polish? I'm rather partial to the fumes, and I'm not the fit young pointy hat I used to be. A bit of polishing and cleaning up is what I need._

_As the second time I've sorted you, I will see you in _"GRYFFINDOR"

Minerva showed him the dorm rooms for the night and then flooed him back home. He was careful to mutter the words 'Potter Manor' under his breath when going home, so that Minerva wouldn't hear, and investigate. The last thing he needed was Albus Dumbledore on his tail.

Albus Dumbledore was to him a manipulative coot. He was usually the mastermind behind all the troubles in Hogwarts. He made plans for everyone, and denied information to others. He made no effort in maintaining peace in between the houses, and even encouraged rivalry and fights by employing Snape, however important the greasy git was.

The man tried to control everyone. In his old world, his brother and father and sister were so enamored by the saint that they willingly blinded themselves from his mistakes. Harry needed to change everyone's perspective of him and maybe kick him out, if not for revenge on not taking care of his brother then just for the greater good of the Wizarding World.

No doubt he would be interested by James Emerson and would be on his tail.

Anyways, he was to go to Platform 9 and ¾ with the other students, to experience the 'friend-making' opportunity. Harry couldn't wait to meet his new classmates!

But for now, he had other things to take care of.

He was wondering about his, Harry's vault in this world. He had already visited the ministry for the records of the Potter Couple's Wills, but they were never announced, which meant that it was Dumbledore's work. This Harry probably also danced to his tune, and was ignorant of probably everything while totally worshipping the old man. James would have to fix this.

So he needed to see the Gringotts account, and claim the vault to stop Dumbledore from screwing around with it. As the Supreme Mugwump he would be able to orphan Harry once he sealed the will, and steal from the Potter's Trust Vault, which James feared.

So James needed to get to the vault this year, and claim it before Dumbledore uses it to pay for all his Tri-wizard expenses.

He immediately went to Gringotts after the Hogwarts Sorting to do an inheritance test.

The Goblins were waiting for him, the ever-faithful Griphook bowing him in.

"The inheritance test is waiting for you this way." He politely snarled. The goblin lead James down the Entrance hall, into a deep tunnel. The tunnel kept going and going, and after a minute, they reached a door. Griphook wrenched open the door, and shoved James unceremoniously inside.

Inside was a huge, smooth cavern, with a flat platform in the middle. Three goblins waited for him, one holding a bowl, one holding a parchment with quill, and another holding a sharp knife.

James walked up to the platform, standing there.

"What do I have to do?" The goblin with a knife gestured to him to come.

He warily approached, and the goblin gave the knife to him. He gestured to James that he had to slice his hand and let the blood drip into the bowl, and told him to mimic. for some reason or another he wasn't going to ask, the three goblins seemed to be mute.

James took a deep breath, before running the knife across the center of his palm, letting the blood drip slowly into the shining bronze bowl the second goblin offered him. The runes on it glowed for a sec, and it looked strangely like a pensive. The blood in it flashed green for a second, before flashing a great variety of colors, ending in a myriad pool. The goblin hesitated for a second, before putting the bowl on a device that sucked the blood out.

He gestured to goblin #3, who had written a list silently for Harry. He held the results of James's inheritance test to James. His eyes widened at the list.

_Bloodline tests for:_

_Harry James Potter_

_Claimable Lineage:_

_Ravenclaw (heir)_

_Gryffindor (heir)_

_Slytherin (heir)_

_Hufflepuff (heir)_

_Davron (heir)_

_Potter (heir)_

_Edison (heir)_

_Peverell (heir)_

_Vault statuses:_

_Ravenclaw Vault (After passing tests):_

_Liquid Assets: 2,000,000 galleons, 250 sickles, and 1,000 knuts._

_Other assets: Ward stones of Hogwarts, Ravenclaw's thinking stool, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Ravenclaw's library, Shrine of the Gods, The Raven Statue, the map and the bronze key._

_Gryffindor Vault (After passing tests):_

_Liquid Assets: 20,000,000 galleons, 10 sickles, and 1 knut._

_Other assets: A note, Gryffindor's sword, Gryffindor's armor, Sorting Hat, Godric's Hallow, 25% share in Ollivander's, The Lion Statue, several trinkets, the map and the Gold key._

_Slytherin Vault (After passing tests):_

_Liquid Assets: 15,000,000 galleons, 20 sickles, and 10,000 knuts._

_Other Assets: A note, Chamber of Secrets, the Founder's Villa (France), The Moses's Staff, The Locket of Slytherin, 5% share into Ollivander's, The Snake Statue, several paintings, the map and the Silver key._

_Hufflepuff Vault (After passing tests):_

_Liquid Assets: 10,000 galleons, 150 sickles, and 200 knuts._

_Other Assets: Hogsmead, the Quidditch Pitch, the Greenhouse, the Black Lake, The Beaver Statue, several furniture, the map and the Obsidian Key._

_Davron Vault:_

_Liquid Assets: 200,000 galleons, no sickles, and 2 knuts._

_Other Assets: 5% share in Leaky Cauldron, 10% share Madame Malkin's, 2% Ollivander's._

_Potter Vault: _

_Liquid Assets: 20,000,000 galleons, 20,000 sickles, and 15 knuts._

_Other Assets: House in Godric's Hallow, Marauder's Map, Letter to Harry, Box of Books, promise rings, Potter Seal ring, iron gauntlet, two wands, King Solomon's Bracelet, random junk, and the Potter Sword._

___Edison Vault:_

___Liquid Assets: 500,500 galleons, 500 sickles, and no knuts._

___Other Assets: The Edison Grimore of Technomancy, Magic Book of Electricity, the magical ipad, 20% share of Apple Inc., The electric Kindle of Magic, several proto-type inventions, Thomas Edison's list of ideas, Edison Square (America) and Edison Garden (America)._

_Peverell Vault:_

_Liquid Assets: 67,590 galleons, 4,000,000 sickles, and 8 knuts._

_Other Assets: The Deathly Hallows; The Elder Wand (Dumbledores), the Invisibility Cloak (Potters), and the Resurrection Stone (Gaunt), and the Tale of the Three Brothers._

Harry looked at the money, objects, and assets that belonged to him in awe.

Ravenclaw's Library and Diadem were myths, as well as Gryffindor's sword and armor, Slytherin's Locket plus Chamber of Secrets and Moses's Staff? The staff was a legend. King Solomon's bracelet he had no idea what it was, but the Potter Sword? The Edison line he knew passed from his mother, who had been born from a Ravenclaw and a Edison before they were murdered by Death Eaters.

The one he was shocked most was the Peverell Vault. Few have heard the legend of the Three Brothers, and fewer knew they were real. So he has technically inherited the Deathly Hallows? He read it in awe. Wait.

It said the Potter's owned the cloak! So... Would that mean his dad's awesome Invisibility cloak was THE invisibility cloak?

The Gaunts were a line of Slytherins who ended with Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldymort. So Tommyboy had one? The Resurrection Stone was pretty dangerous.

And then Dumbledore. Of course, being in possession of such artifact was sooooo him. Not only the manipulator had powerful magic, he augmented it with the unbeatable wand.

There was some other questions he had.

Why did all the Founder's vaults have keys? And statues, and maps? was this some kind of treasure hunt thingy?

Shrine of the Gods? What type of freaky name was that?! Again, this was Ravenclaw's vault, so awesome stuff was to be expected. He would really have to research these stuff.

A line catched his eye. _(After passing tests) _

Tests? What tests?

James turned to the tree Goblins.

"I intend to claim every vault, but what does this mean, after passing tests?"

* * *

Author's Notes: Please comment and Review! Harry meets James (Harry)! Dumbledore bashing!


	5. Finding yourself

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't think he wants to be own either.

Chapter 5

Finding Yourself

Harry Potter, the recently-freed Prisoner of Durzkaban, was waving goodbye to the Weasley Family with Ron and Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were smiling and waving back kindly. Before the train had rounded the corner, she, Bill, and Charlie had already Disapparated.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to their compartment, but there was already a boy sitting there. He looked quite familiar, but again, that might be because of his Harry-like features. He stood up immediately and introduced himself.

"James Emerson, pleasure to meet you. I'm going to Hogwarts, first year." Ron frowned.

"Aren't you a bit too big for an eleven year old?" Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's tactlessness.

"Ron!" James chuckled.

"I meant first year at Hogwarts, but I'm taking fifth year classes. Homeschooled, you see." Hermione was interested instantly, sitting down and putting her stuff in the compartment. Ron and Harry did the same, Ron pulling out his maroon dress robes, and flung them over Pigwidgeon's cage to muffle his hooting. They sat down comfily, but outside was raining, looking quite cold.

"Really? By your parents or tutors? And why come to Hogwarts now?" James's bright face dimmed somewhat at the question.

"Well, um, I was taught by tutors because my father died when I was young, and my mother was unwell with the magical flu for a long time. I came to Hogwarts because my mother passed away recently, and she always wanted me to come and make some friends here. Who are your friends?" He waved off Hermione's apologies at asking such a sensitive question. The trio blushed, forgetting to introduce themselves.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you."

"Harry Potter, hi." James seemed to become very interested in Harry, but of course that was probably because he was a celebrity.

"Interesting. So tell me about your experiences at Hogwarts. I'd like to hear about your classes and be more familiar with the castle and staff before I take them, you know." Hermione noted that besides looking like Harry, his voice even sounded a bit similar! Harry reluctantly recounted their adventures.

"Okay, we'll tell you about as much as we know about Hogwarts. You get sorted by this hat into four houses, each representing a certain trait and animal. There's heads of houses, which are teachers that have the responsibility to control the students inside the houses. We all got sorted into Gryffindor." James chuckles and nods.

"I guess we're all the same, because I've gotten sorted into Gryffindor as well."

"How?"

"The day I registered for Hogwarts, they brought me to the great hall, and sorted me right there." Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"Brilliant!" Harry continued on.

"So there are several teachers as staff. We'll tell you the ones we don't like first and the good ones afterwards.

There's Binns, who teaches the History of Magic class, which is like a joke, really. He's a ghost, and teaches the class about very plain subjects in an incredibly boring voice. Everyone uses the class as free time, really." Hermione looked indignant but kept her quiet. Ron took over the narration.

"There's Trelawney, who's this fraud seer, who's really barmy and predicts everyone's death. She has sprayed perfume all over the tower, and you'll fall asleep or doze off when you smell it a lot. She teaches Divination, and spends most of her time in her tower." Hermione interrupted.

"No! She did a true prediction once! Right Harry? Last year!" Harry reluctantly nodded.

"We'll get to that later. Then lastly, there's Snape. He teaches Potions, but is a horrid bully and hates all Gryffindors in general, and shows lots of favoritism. We don't know why Dumbledore keeps him on the staff; he's a really bad teacher, and might even be a death eater. His hair's really greasy, and hates Harry a lot here in general, because he hated Harry's father." James interrupted.

"I think the Headmaster keeps Snape on the staff because of his status in the last war. It's really hard to get a potions master, and he might need to keep a close eye on him since he was a death eater, the files in the ministry said so. He might want to know when you-Know-Who might come back from the guy. As for hating your father, shouldn't you learn a bit more about their relationship to find why he hates you so much?" Harry had never thought of it before, and James hoped he would push him onto the right track. Man, he hated Dumbledore's meddling! "I think the Headmaster also knows the Divination Professor is a true seer, which is why he hired her, because maybe he would think she would be useful someday. True seers are rare, aren't they? And for Binns, I think maybe the man just keeps him for sentimental reasons. If you want better teachers though, can't you submit a review to the Board of Governors?" There was silence.

"You are quite perceptive, aren't you? We've never thought of that! You just gave us new goals this whole year!" Hermione cheered. Ron groaned. Harry continued.

"Professor Flitwick is this really short goblin-human, and he's really nice and good at dueling and charms. He teaches charms class." Hermione brightened at this.

"Professor McGonnagal is our transfiguration teacher, and while strict, is really kind and everyone wants to make her proud. She's the deputy headmistress as well."

"Well, she's a stickler to rules as well. I reckon she's a older Hermione!" Hermione blushes when Ron says that.

"Professor Sprout is the Herbology teacher, a dumpty witch who loves everyone." No one commented this time. "And that's about all." James smiled.

"So, onto your adventures!"

"So in our first year, we learned that our DADA teacher, Professor Quirrel, was possessed by the disembodied spirit of Voldemort" surprisingly, there was no flinching. "Who was stuck onto the back of his head, which he concealed with a turban. There's this curse on the DADA position, so the professors only stay for one year before being handicapped by an incident or killed somehow, so we were betting on how he was going to get killed. It turns out he was just there on his 'master's' orders to steal this powerful artifact called the Philosopher's Stone, made by Nicholas Flamel, the alchemist. He also tried to kill me with a troll, or by cursing my broomstick in a Quidditch match, but I survived, and found out about what he was going to do. So at the end of the year, we three went down into the place where they held the stone, and confronted Voldemort. He was trying to get the stone from the Mirror of Erised, or Desire backwards. This mirror showed you your desires, so all Quirrelmort saw was himself drinking it, but not where it was. Well, he used me to get the stone, because I just wanted to find the stone, and then attacked me. In the end I killed him by burning him with my hands, using my mother's sacrifice as a weapon against him. I blacked out, and when I woke up, Dumbledore told me about what happened afterwards in the hospital wing. The stone in the end was destroyed, and Nicholas Flamel would die, while Quirrel was killed and Voldemort escaped. After that, he gave us a lot of points for saving the stone, and Gryffindor won house cup." James shook his head.

"From what you've told me, there are several things that I'm skeptical about.

First thing is about the stone. What makes you think it's the real stone? Why would the six-hundred year old Nicholas Flamel give his most treasured possession to a guy whose several hundreds of years younger than him just so they could 'nick' it? Dude, what were they thinking putting such a powerful thing in a school full of children?" Harry feebly defended Dumbledore.

"Hogwarts is the safest place on the planet! And death to him is just like a long rest!" James laughed mockingly.

"You're assuming You-Know-Who wants it, which he does, and that he would take it by force. But see, Hogwarts isn't impenetrable! Didn't you just say you, a mere first year had to stop the villain for the adults? Merlin! You were children! So you're telling me that the Great Albus Dumbledore had to rely on you to stop him?

And also why do you even believe the fact that Flamels are dead? Did you know that every decade there's someone that says they have stolen or destroyed the stone and claims the couple are dead? Every decade! But they proved them wrong every time!

There's also the fact that the Headmaster gave POINTS to you for killing a member of the staff." James finished. He shook his head a bit and waved his hand to let them continue on. Hermione took over.

"The second year was when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Lucius Malfoy, a known death eater who pleaded the imperius curse 'accidentally' dropped Voldemort's cursed diary into Ginny Weasley's book bag earlier that year, and she eventually got possessed by it. Dobby the Malfoy house elf warned Harry not to go to Hogwarts, but since he didn't listen, and tried to hurt him grievously enough to send him back home, but failed.

When Ginny did get possessed, she unleashed a monster, a basilisk, after strangling the roosters. She had to petrify a lot of students, but then," Hermione hesitated. "It was revealed Harry was a parseltounge" no reaction, "and we figured out what was hurting the students. I got petrified in the end, and the school was closing, so Harry and Ron went down to the Chamber, saved Ginny, and killed the basilisk and diary. Did I leave anything out?" Ron nodded.

"You forgot Lockhart. The new DADA professor was an attention-seeking celebrity who claimed other people's deeds and obliviating the real people so others never knew. He tried to wipe Harry and Ron's memories, but Ron's broken wand backfired, and he wiped his own memory. He's in St. Mungoes right now." James didn't comment anymore, more content on listening.

"Last year Sirius Black was on the loose. He escaped from Azakaban, and it turns out he was innocent, but the minister wouldn't admit it. Sirius Black was coming to Hogwarts to find the still-alive Peter Pettigrew, who was at that time posing as Ron's rat. But the Minister thought he was coming to get Harry, and posted dementors as guards on Hogwarts grounds. Harry was badly affected by them, and had to learn the patronus charm from his DADA professor. The DADA teacher was Remus Lupin at that time, who was a werewolf. He was a good teacher, much better than the other two we had, but in the end, when Sirius Black, Remus, Snape and Pettigrew had a incident in the forest, where Sirius was caught and about to be executed and Pettigrew escaped while Remus transformed to a werewolf because of the full moon that night, he got exposed as a dark creature by Snape and the parents wanted him out. We, Harry and me took a time turner and went back three hours prior that incident, and rescued Sirius with a hippogriff. And that's all." There was silence as Hermione realized how much she told the stranger. James broke it immediately.

"I'm sooooooooooo jealous of you guys! So what adventure are you planning this year? I heard that there is this event going on at Hogwarts this time." James wondered if they checked the newspaper and knew about the Tri-wizard Tournament.

"Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts," Ron said grumpily, "At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what —"

"Shh!" Hermione whispered suddenly, pressing her finger to her lips and pointing toward the compartment next to theirs. Harry, James and Ron listened, and heard a familiar drawling voice drifting in through the open door. Malfoy.

"… Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore - the man's such a Mudblood-lover - and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff."

But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do…"

Hermione got up, tiptoed to the compartment door, and slid it shut, blocking out Malfoy's voice.

"So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?" she said angrily. "I wish he had gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him."

"Who's that?" James asked.

"Draco Malfoy, this junior death eater and a real git." Ron replied instantly.

"How?"

"Well, he always bragged about being so superior and flaunting his wealth and pure blood. He once even called Hermione an m-mudblood! He hates Harry for vanquishing his father's master."

"Durmstrang's another Wizarding school?" said Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione sniffily, "and it's got a horrible reputation. According to An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe, it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts."

"I think I've heard of it," said Ron vaguely. "Where is it? What country?" Hermione and James replied at the same time.

"Well, no one knows, do they?"

"Bulgaria, in the snowy part of the mountains. Oh, and they're not evil, just sticking to the idea that 'the best defense is offense'." Hermione turned to James curiously.

"How do you know that? I thought it was a secret." James gave her a charming smile that made her blush.

"One of my tutors was an alumnus there." She nodded.

The rain became heavier and heavier as the train moved farther north. The sky was so dark and the windows so steamy that the lanterns were lit by midday. The lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, and Harry bought a large stack of Cauldron Cakes for them to share. Their conversation turned to their social lives. Hermione was talking.

"I used to have little friends during my childhood, so when I came to Hogwarts in my first year, everything was so overwhelming, that I kind of became a different person, if you see what I mean, as a defense from the new environment. I didn't think anyone would care about bossy Granger, you know. Right now… I have Ron, Harry, we kind of befriended Neville Longbottom, this chubby little kid, but that's all. The enemies we've made… Like that Zacharias Smith, this Hufflepuff, or Draco Malfoy." James moved it to more sensitive subjects.

"Any romantic interests?" The trio blushed.

"Nah, we're too young for that yet. Let's talk about you. We haven't learned much about the newcomer, and we can help you." Harry quickly said. James seemed uncomfortable, but still stuck to his easy-going smile.

"Well, my dad was killed in a death eater raid, as a victim," he said immediately, not wanting them to think he was a death eater, "and mother died of ailment. Since my father's death, she trained me herself in my education, and then hired friends as tutors. She was quite influential, so I learned a few things. I did all the adult work for my mother when she was ill, so I could take care of myself, and I'm basically emancipated. I didn't have any friends, or acquaintances, and the only other figure I knew like a mother was Aunt Lily." Harry was shocked.

"Aunt Lily? So that means you're an Evan?!" He had found family. James nodded sheepishly.

"Distantly related, and Petunia was a bitch." Harry's mouth dropped open and hanged there at his declaration. Ron took over the conversation with his Quidditch.

James leaned his head against the window as Ron blathered on about broomsticks and polishing them. Hermione was reading, like always, and Harry still had his mouth hanging wide open; James thinks he'd gone into shock.

James sighed internally. His other self was so like Aden he felt like banging his head against the window like Dobby the house-elf. He pitied the naïve fool, for nothing except for fool could describe himself. He didn't even question his upbringing, and gave out a piece of his heart the moment he met a stranger, who could be anyone, and it had to be Ron Weasley, the red-head. His little brother, for that was what he considered his younger self now, was so naive that no wonder Dumbledore played him like a little puppet! This Harry was kept from seeing anything that might shatter the saint's image. First, Hagrid rescues him and teaches him important things about the Wizarding World; Voldemort bad, Dumbledore good, trust him, love him, he's your master. He's not shown anything about his parent's past, except for Dumbledore telling him pieces, and he begs like a dog for more. He views the guy as his savior from the Dursleys, ignoring the fact that he was the one that put him there in the first place.

Dumbledore in this world was cleverer and crueler, James had to admit. Placing Harry with the Dursley's makes him lose his thinking and questioning abilities, while crushing his ego and making a pliable pawn. Dumbledore frees him, making an obvious attempt to inflate his ego, while just actually making Harry feel grateful and worthless. But why would Dumbledore try to play such games with him? What was it that Dumbledore needed from Harry? The fortune was already 'his' and Harry worshipped him, but what made him go so far to influence his character?

James was very smart. And when he analyzed and cut down on the problem, everything lead back to the PROPHESY. The thing that Voldemort wants and would go to insane lengths to get it. A weapon? Dumbledore protects it with all his forces, and keeps the secret from Harry. It must be important. James, to find out whatever it is that Dumbledore needed from Harry, had to get to it first then.

What about his plans? Well, to get rid of Dumbledore after finding out the prophesy, get Harry out of his grasp, find out how to get back to his universe, and live life the way it's supposed to. The hat did say that he could get back, didn't he? Well, as a former Ravenclaw, he'll just have to research to get back, or die trying.

* * *

Author's Notes: You should please review and give me advice! A few words won't hurt!

James (Harry) is three months older in the AU, so Dumbledore doesn't think he's the BWL, and he's smart and powerful. He's posing as a fourth year because he wants to help himself, and he can do it with the false identity and he is pretty small for his age.

Please Review and Follow!


	6. Restarting Fourth Year

Disclaimer: Why in the world would I own Harry Potter?

Chapter 6

Restarting Fourth Year

James was startled out of his thoughts by the sudden opening of the apartment door, which admitted Nevile Longbottom, his old faithful friend. He joined their conversation.

"Hi Neville."

"Hi Neville."

"Hello, I'm James Emerson. And you are?" James wanted to make a good impression and to win his friend back. Unfortunately his confident demeanor made Neville stutter.

"N-Nevile Longbottom, pleased to meet you. Ron did you see that Quidditch game at the world cup?" Ron started up again.

"Yeah! It was awesome! Krum got the snitch even though Ireland won the match! I wouldn't ever believed it if I had seen it with my own eyes!" Great. Neville warmed up to James nicely, while Ron kept his mouth going as background noise, Harry's mouth was still hanging open, and Hermione hiding behind her book, the Standard Book of Spells Grade 4. She must be still a bit ashamed of telling so much to a complete stranger, never mind how much he resembled Harry.

Neville was listening jealously to the others' conversation as they relived the Cup match.

"Gran didn't want to go," he said miserably. "Wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing though."

"It was," said Ron. "Look at this, Neville…

He rummaged in his trunk up in the luggage rack and pulled out the miniature figure of Viktor Krum. James remembered the toy that Aden had dumped into the fireplace during his fourth year.

"Oh wow," said Neville enviously as Ron tipped Krum onto his pudgy hand.

"We saw him right up close, as well," said Ron. "We were in the Top Box -"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."

As James expected for some time now, a few minutes before getting off the train, the compartment doors slid open again and enter Draco Malfoy and his bodyguards.

Crabbe and Goyle, smaller than James last seen them, stood imposingly side by side behind Draco. Evidently they had overheard the conversation through the compartment door, which earlier visitors, like Dean and Seamus had left ajar.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Harry coolly. It seems like he had recollected his wits. His jaw wasn't hanging open anymore, which probably was a good thing. Unfortunately, this just provoked Draco more, leading to an impending fight.

"Weasley… what is that?" looking for something to pick on, Malfoy pointed at Ron's trunk. A sleeve of Ron's dress robes was dangling from it, swaying with the motion of the train, the moldy lace cuff very obvious. James remembered it as the one Ron wore to the Yule Ball with Padma.

Ron made to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was too quick for him; he seized the sleeve and pulled. James gritted his teeth and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, restraining him from charging up at Malfoy.

"Look at this!" said Malfoy in ecstasy, holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle. James wrinkled his nose in disgust. Surely this Malfoy wasn't that bad… "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean - they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety…"

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" said Ron, the same color as the dress robes as he snatched them back out of Malfoy's grip. Malfoy howled with derisive laughter; Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly. James could see that Hermione had her wand poking underneath her book, and Harry's hand was in his pocket. Were they going to fight?

"Calm down guys… he's not worth it." Malfoy tried a different approach.

"So… going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know… you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won…" So it seems like Malfoy's father had told him about the Tourney, or he just read the newspaper.

"What are you talking about?" snapped Ron. James rolled his eyes exasperatedly at his effective interrogation tactics.

"Are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated. "I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," said Hermione testily, over the top of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4. A gleeful smile spread across Malfoy's pale face

"Don't tell me you don't know?" he said delightedly. "You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? My God, my father told me about it ages ago… heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry… Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley… yes… they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him…"

James decided this was the time to butt in.

"No. Your father just disrespects his superiors when he blurts out a secret when he returns home." He probably was also behind the leak of who told the reporters about confidential information. Draco turned his head to him.

"So, have you added another muggle-lover to your merry band of hooligans, Potter?" Hermione lowered her book. There was definitely a fight coming on. James could feel it in the atmosphere.

"Piss off, Malfoy." Ron snarled. Oh dear. Malfoy sneered and got out his wand. Crabbe and Goyle did likewise. Harry pointed his wand as did Hermione, and Ron followed. What was he gonna do?

"Nah. My father taught me some more interesting curses over summer. You can be our test subjects!" James retorted back.

"When your 'father hears' that you're attacking Harry Potter, one of the most famous people in the Wizarding World, his political career in the Ministry would be over because of your suicidal tendencies." Malfoy's sneer faltered a bit, but it was there nevertheless. He didn't lower his wand either.

"Well we'll see." Their lips were already forming the words of different curses. James made his move then. Faster than the others, there was a blinding light as the three troublemakers were thrown back, as well as the Golden trio in the compartment.

**"Expelliarmus!"**

The windows shattered from the spell, and all the wands, excluding Neville and James, were thrown into his outstretched hand. Malfoy was on the floor, crumpled in an unpureblood-like posture, while Crabbe and Goyle forced onto their butts. James lowered his wand slowly and turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron was squinting, the light of the spell affecting him most, while Harry was examining him, looking like he was reevaluating him. Hermione was staring at him with wide eyes. Ron recovered and saw Malfoy and his bodyguards sprawled in compromising positions.

"Bloody hell, mate! That's awesome! You did that?"

"Ron!" said Hermione reproachfully, and she pulled out her wand, muttered "Reparo!" and the glass shards flew back into a single pane and back into the door. "How did you do that, James? That was really well done…" She stopped, embarrassed. James looked so much like Harry and fit so well in their group that they forgot that they just met him!

"My tutors taught me lots of Defensive Magic, and I did it to be able to protect myself." Malfoy was groaning and just getting back up, eyeing him warily. He tossed their wands back to him.

"Get out of here Malfoy, unless you want more." James warned. Harry held out his hand for his own wand, but James had some words to say first. "You three shouldn't be so eager to fight with him. You should try to use words to defuse the situation."

He tossed the wand back to them. He sat down again, and there was silence. Neville scurried out of the compartment. He sighed. He never wanted his first impression to go like this!

Their quiet mood continued for the rest of the journey. They didn't talk much as they changed into their school robes, and were still not talking when the Hogwarts Express slowed down at last and finally stopped in the pitch-darkness of Hogsmeade station.

As the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder overhead. Hermione bundled up Crookshanks in her cloak and Ron left his dress robes over Pigwidgeon as they left the train, heads bent and eyes narrowed against the downpour. The rain was now coming down so thick and fast that it was as though buckets of ice-cold water were being emptied repeatedly over their heads.

They jumped onto the threstral-pulled carriages, and were pulled, raining and shivering through the front gates, and right to the Hogwart's Great Hall. There, Peeves was causing havoc, throwing water balloons everywhere. Thankfully, Professor McGonagall interfered like last time, and Peeves rushed off, madly cackling. Minerva gave a slight nod and smiled at the five, before rushing off to supervise the drying of the entrance hall. Colin Creezey rushed up to James, mistaking him for Harry.

"HiyaHarry!"

It was Colin Creevey, a third year to whom Harry was something of a hero. James looked at him awkwardly.

"Er, hello?" said James warily.

"Harryguesswhat? GuesswhatHarry? Mybrother'sstarting! MybrotherDennis!" He said that all in a few seconds.

"Er - good, but I'm not Harry Potter. James Emerson, pleased to meet you, and I have no idea what you're talking about." said James. Colin's face turned into one of confusion, before noticing who was standing beside James. He was quite amused at the boy's fast-talk.

"Oh, oh-sorry! I'm Colin Creevey! Hi Harry! Did you see my brother Dennis? He's really excited! I just hope he's in Gryffindor! Keep your fingers crossed, eh, Harry?" Harry beside James nodded dumbly.

They went and sat down on the Gryffindor table, the Golden Trio introducing James to their many acquaintances. Harry looked up at the staff table. There seemed to be rather more empty seats there than usual. Hagrid, of course, was still fighting his way across the lake with the first years; Professor McGonagall was outside, but there was another empty chair too, and Harry couldn't think who else was missing.

"Where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Hermione, who was also looking up at the teachers.

"Obviously Dumbledore found someone this year." James said.

"Who do you think it is?"

"I read from the newspaper that it's the retired auror Mad-eye Moody."

"Moody?" Harry asked Ron. "Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?"

"Must be," said Ron.

But James wasn't paying attention to their conversations or the thunderclouds hovering over the school. He was paying close attention to the Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore's sweeping silver hair and beard shone in the candlelight, his deep green robes embroidered with many stars and moons. The tips of the Supreme Mugwump's long, thin fingers were together and he was resting his chin upon them, lips curling down in a slight frowning at the Gryffindor table, and particularly James and Harry.

James had a feeling he knew what the old man was thinking about.

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore was in a bad mood. Of course, that was on the inside, and no children ever saw anything other than his cheery face.

This morning he had compiled up all the expenses for this year's Tri-wizard tourney with his magical calculator. Useful things, those toys. It amounted to about 100,000 galleons. So he prepared to pay them off using Helga Hufflepuff's Vault, the only Founder's Vault open to the Headmaster.

The Headmaster had the chance to access but not claim all of the Founder's Vaults, but Albus had never passed the tests of the other three.

Slytherin's Test consisted of a heritage test and a statue that will only move apart when the person can speak in Parseltounge (No imperiused snakes allowed). Then a portrait of Salazar Slytherin would examine you personally, and you have to convince him to let you access the vault. Albus failed the second task, the statue.

Gryffindor's Test consisted of trapping you in a holding room of mirrors with a boggart, which normal ways to destroy it didn't work. It also featured a charmed and animated Lion head on one end of a hall, in which you must jump into its mouth to reach a key, which would be used to unlock the door to the vault. Dumbledore failed the first one, after seeing his sister's tortured face too many times, and broke down.

Ravenclaw's Test was only facing the portrait of the woman, who then proceeded to legilimens you, and after seeing your mind, she decided whether you were worthy to pass or to fail. Dumbledore failed after resisting the mind-reading attempt, and willingly gave up on it. No one was ever getting inside _his _mind!

Hufflepuff's Test was made up of two things; a modified type of the Mirror of Erised, and her portrait. Her picture would be able to see what you saw in the mirror, and after talking to you for some time, she would ascertain your aims and goals, and then judge. Dumbledore's heart was in the right place, being loyal to the Wizarding World and his family, and his aims to help the magic users pure.

So he had been using the vault for sometime, and siphoned gold from it when needed.

To his shock, the Vault had been claimed, presumably by someone of her bloodline. There were only two people in England that had her blood, and both were inside his castle. Zacharias Smith, the descendant of the late poor Hepzibah Smith, who had been one of the victims Tom used for his horcruxes, or Harry Potter, through a squib line passed through his grandmother.

Dumbledore had then searched for another vault in his possession to pay off his debts, so he searched for the Potter Trust Vault, one of the biggest ones he had by proxy, but when he looked for his corrupted bank manager and clerk, he was promptly informed that one of them was beheaded, and another in a prison cave, ready for interrogation. His Potter key to the vaults was outdated, as a new design of the key was made for Harry's trust vault, and the owner denied him access.

When he had protested that he was the Magical Guardian of Harry Potter, and therefore able to access his vault, the new goblin, some nasty fellow named Griphook said that Lord Potter had already claimed his Head of House and Lordship rings, and was therefore emancipated.

Dumbledore had been beyond afraid. Had Harry already awakened to his meddling? Was he already shredding his reputation and stomping on his plans with his newly found status?

A visit to the Potter Manor also concerned him. The wards were stranger than ever, and were buzzing with energy. The house-elves were inside working again, but he couldn't get close enough to question them for the wards rejected him.

Dumbledore was forced to pay the fee off onto his own vault, cursing the person who had done this all the while.

But Dumbledore knew that it wasn't Harry. He wouldn't, shouldn't have the capabilities to know and do that. And he had made sure of that with his Legilimency. After delving deep into Harry's mind when he made contact with him coming into the Great Hall, he was sure that Harry didn't claim the vault.

So the question was who did?

When pondering in thought, he missed or completely ignored the strange newcomer sitting by Harry Potter.

* * *

Author's Notes: Review for any good ideas or pairings. I would love advice and encouragement.

Criticism is appreciated!

Follow Now!

Please Favorite!


	7. First Day

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JKR. I don't own her publications.

Chapter 7

First Day

Harry quietly lay on his bed in the Gryffindor Fourth Year Dorm Room. He could hear Ron's snores all the way from the other end of beds.

He was a bit restless today, and preferred the time at night to think. He was recounting today's events.

James Emerson was one of the things that he was thinking about.

Harry Potter had finally found the family member that didn't hate or abuse him. James was polite, friendly and fit in really well. He wasn't afraid of the V-word like Ron, or prejudiced against parseltoungue or werewolves.

Through him, Harry could finally learn about his parents, his grandmother and father.

Harry had only met him for a few hours, but he felt connected to him somehow, like a brother he never met. He was so familiar… Or maybe it could just be his appearance.

What he said on the train bothered him as well.

When he thought about his first year, he always thought about how fun it was, and the adventure. He never really thought about what could've happened if he wasn't lucky, or not careful. What would've happened if Dumbledore never came? Or Quirrel succeeded in cursing him?

"_First thing is about the stone. What makes you think it's the real stone? Why would the six-hundred year old Nicholas Flamel give his most treasured possession to a guy whose several hundreds of years younger than him just so they could 'nick' it? Dude, what were they thinking putting such a powerful thing in a school full of children?" _

Now that he thought about it, I didn't make sense at all. Why would Nicholas Flamel put it in Hogwarts? In a whole school of children, and the only warning was from the Headmaster? Why was the door so easily opened, just with a first year unlocking charm? It was as if they wanted them to rescue the stone.

He sat up in horror, but calmed himself down. This new revelation was shocking.

Did Dumbledore want him to beat Riddle? He knew that he had the blood protection and that Riddle would be after it, so why did he put it in Hogwarts? Why were the traps so easy that the trio could get pass it?

"_And also why do you even believe the fact that Flamels are dead? Did you know that every decade there's someone that says they have stolen or destroyed the stone and claims the couple are dead? Every decade! But they proved them wrong every time!_

_There's also the fact that the Headmaster gave POINTS to you for killing a member of the staff." _

Harry thought that James's words made perfect sense. But in a world of magic, does common sense even exist?

Relax, he told himself. You shouldn't get so tensed up at just a few words!

He smiled suddenly as he thought of how crazy this year was gonna be.

A Tri-wizard Tournament, a mad retired and paranoid auror as the DADA teacher, and a new relative to get to know.

* * *

Meanwhile in the same dorm room, 'James' was also thinking about his future.

Aunt Petunia had taught him like this. She taught him the way of quick thinking, ruthlessness, organization, psychology and tact. His mom- no, Aunt Lily had taught him the benefits of kindness, emotion, truthfulness and how to appreciate.

As he always did when thinking, he organized his thoughts. It made everything much more clear.

He had compiled a list of things to accomplish in this world.

Ever since coming to this place, he had researched mercilessly into the history books from the Flourish and Bolts place. He had learned that the main difference in this world and his home one was on 1981, when Riddle AK'd his parents, (who never gave birth to Aden,) rather than knocking his father out with a accidental blasting curse, and stunning his mother for Snape.

That meant that he never went to the Dursley's, Harry was never homeschooled, Aden was never born, never was sorted into Ravenclaw, the Longbottom's were never saved from the death eaters by his parents, therefore Neville lived with his grandmother, and Bagman wasn't arrested at the World Cup by his dad.

With the Potters dead, the Longbottoms insane and the Malfoy family taken over by Lucius after he killed his father, Abraxas, the neutral and well-known Potter-Longbottom-Malfoy side was broken, and their supporters scattered as the remnants of the old group were either absorbed into Dumbledore's or Riddle's side. Amelia Bones, the strongest supporter of the grey remained neutral, but it seems like she had little power.

Dumbledore had a free reign, not being restricted by the watchful and powerful families, and was therefore much more bold and cruel.

In fact, James, using his little amulet, had detected potions near Harry at the welcoming feast, on the treacle tart and in his pumpkin juice. Thankfully he had used his wand to discreetly vanish the stuff before his companions ate it.

Hopefully, off of Dumble's potions, Harry would change more this year and discover the lies that surrounded him.

But overall, the timeline was pretty much like his own. So that meant his plans have changed a bit.

1. Research how to get back to his own world.

2. Find out about the Prophesy.

3. Help Harry get out of Dumbledore's claws.

4. Learn more, use time to train, make new friends.

5. Learn about more of the different timeline.

6. Use future knowledge to predict and help.

And that was pretty much everything. Harry had no doubt that he would have more later, but he could always improvise.

For now, all he could do is meditate and sleep.

_Poor Dumbledore… He has no idea what I'm gonna do to him…_

* * *

When Harry, Ron and Hermione came down together for breakfast, they found James already at the table waiting for them. They could see the gray weather from the Great Hall's ceiling, the only remnants of the storm last night.

Fred and George Weasley were sitting on one side of him, Lee Jordan opposite to him, the four talking and chatting about magical ways to cheat into the Tourney.

Harry sat down on the seat right of James.

Professor McGonagall passed the Golden Trio's schedule to them, Ron groaning when he saw what was on the parchment.

"Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures… damn it, we're still with the Slytherins…" Hearing that, James became interested in their schedules too, peering over Harry's shoulder.

What James saw amused him. The courses that Harry got were the exact same as Aden's. But he disapproved of the courses that Harry had.

It upset him to see that Harry wasn't a really smart student. Maybe good enough to handle himself in tough situations, his counterpart chose all the easy courses.

Dumbledore probably put him up to Divination, to try to make him believe in predictions more, so he would more likely believe in the prophesy, so that made sense.

Hagrid's class was to bind him to the light side and also slip him hints for the Tournament, but didn't really teach anything.

All of Harry's electives were a joke.

"Double Divination this afternoon," Harry was groaning, looking down. James chuckled silently. Trelawney was probably going crazy with the death omens.

"You should have given it up like me, shouldn't you?" said Hermione briskly, buttering herself some toast. "Then you'd be doing something sensible like Arithmancy." James nodded and joined the conversation. He had Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures, two of the easiest classes.

He could do the basic arithmancy homework in his sleep, and Hagrid never gave them much homework. He liked doing independent studying anyways.

"Arithmancy is a good subject, and it's useful in almost all aspects of magic." Hermione beamed.

"You're eating again, I notice," said Ron, watching Hermione adding large amounts of jam to her toast too. James decided not to look at Ron while he was eating and talking at the same time, because he didn't want to see all the food flying out of his mouth.

"I've decided there are better ways of making a stand about elf rights," said Hermione haughtily. James almost banged his head on the table like Dobby. Wait a minute… was there Dobby in this world? Elves detected the magical 'DNA' of a wizard to identify their master, and if Dobby met him and Harry at the same time...

Unknown to him, Harry was worried too… But not about the same thing.

Harry was casually eating breakfast when there was a sudden rustling noise above them, and a hundred owls came soaring through the open windows carrying the morning mail. Instinctively, Harry looked up, but there was no sign of white among the mass of brown and gray. The owls circled the tables, looking for the people to whom their letters and packages were addressed.

Trying to ignore the sinking feeling of disappointment in his stomach, Harry returned to his porridge. Was it possible that something had happened to Hedwig, and that Sirius hadn't even got his letter?

James read Harry's expression on his face as easily as an open book. Using surface legilimency, he could feel his thoughts.

_Where's Hedwig… Snuffles my god-father… Black dog… Buckbeak the Hippogriff… Did Sirius get the letter?_ Ah. It seemed like the Golden Trio in contact with the uncaptured fugitive!

Sirius was one of the people that James knew well, but didn't really like. He was too hot-headed, too aggressive for Jame's liking. He wasn't even James god-father in his world; Remus was. But he trusted Sirius. He might be irresponsible, but loyal to a fault. If James revealed to him who he really was and where he came from, there might be a chance that he would believe him.

That is, if he was the same man from being in Azakaban.

Harry, Hermione, James and Ron all trekked down the castle grounds, heading towards the greenhouses for their first lesson of the year.

Harry's preoccupation lasted all the way across the sodden vegetable patch until they arrived in greenhouse three.

Today, Professor Sprout decided to show them some of the more disgusting creatures in Herbology.

Bubotubers!

Indeed, they looked less like plants than thick, black, giant slugs, protruding vertically out of the soil. Each was squirming slightly and had a number of large, shiny swellings upon it, which appeared to be full of liquid.

"Bubotubers," Professor Sprout told them briskly. "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus -"

"The what?" said Seamus Finnigan, sounding revolted. James grimaced at the thought of redoing this class.

"Pus, Finnigan, pus," said Professor Sprout, "and it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, bubotuber pus." The students immediately got to work.

The four grouped together, and started squeezing the hell out of the poor bubotubers. James's new dragonhide gloves were shiny and new, but at the end of the lesson they were matted with the stuff.

Squeezing the bubotubers was disgusting, but oddly satisfying. As each swelling was popped, a large amount of thick yellowish-green liquid burst forth, which smelled strongly of petrol. They caught it in the bottles as Professor Sprout had indicated, and by the end of the lesson had collected several pints, James collecting the most.

"This'll keep Madam Pomfrey happy," said Professor Sprout, stoppering the last bottle with a cork. "An excellent remedy for the more stubborn forms of acne, bubotuber pus. Should stop students resorting to desperate measures to rid themselves of pimples."

"Like poor Eloise Midgen," said Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff, in a hushed voice. "She tried to curse hers off."

"Silly girl," said Professor Sprout, shaking her head. "But Madam Pomfrey fixed her nose back on in the end." James snorted at the thought.

The four also went to Hagrid's hut, where they made introductions for James.

There wasn't any trouble, just an encounter with Malfoy.

"On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid was saying proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we _want_ to raise them?" said the blond ponce.

Hagrid looked stumped at the question. There was silence, except for the skittering of the Skrewts.

"I mean, what do they do?" asked Malfoy. "What is the point of them?" James went to the rescue.

"Why else, dunderhead? He's breeding them to use in the Tri-wizard Tournament!" Hagrid was surprised James knew. Malfoy backed off, clearly wary of the boy, not to mention James had used Snape's favorite insult against him. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked relieved at his quick thinking to get them out of a confrontation. They obviously didn't think he was telling the truth.

Hagrid looked quite satisfied, and unknown to James, he would start using the term 'it's classified' against the more curious troublemakers in the future.

The lesson was filled with Blast-ended Skrewts hurting other students. In the end, James decided to drop a hint on what the Skrewts ate.

Because he knew that the little monsters would be used in the Third Task, he wanted them as small as possible. Since Hagrid didn't know what they ate yet, he could misguide him.

"Hagrid, if you don't know what they eat, try using a growth potion!" The half-giant nodded appreciatively at them before dismissing the class. James knew that growth potions_ decreased_ the rate at which they grew, the wizard-brew magic clashing with the native magic core of the creature.

He and Hermione went to Arithmancy, Professor Vector already there. Hermione whispered curiously to James when they were seated early.

"James, don't you know that since Hagrid cross-breeded Manticores and Fire Crabs to make the Skrewt? Growth Potions don't work on a Manticore's innate magic! In fact they'll make them smaller and stunt their growth!" She said urgently.

"So you _want_ them to grow bigger? You saw what a small one can do to a student!" He shot back. Hermione could be so dim-witted while clever sometimes! She looked quite affronted, but became suddenly afraid. He realized that his aura was showing, a sign that his temper was rising when she squeaked nervously. He quickly calmed himself with occlumency.

He just wasn't in the mood to deal with her today. He never liked Granger or Weasley, who in his own world were much more nice and tactful.

Dumbledore seemed to want to make everyone dumber, and so lowered the standard of class. Here, an Outstanding was just an Acceptable back home.

The Arithmancy class continued without a hitch, and the teacher looked quite surprised at how proficient the home-schooled student was at math.

When they got out of class with a long sheet of parchment due next week, they heard Ron's voice in the Great Hall and caught up to them. Ron was raging about divination.

"Miserable old bat," said Ron bitterly as they joined the crowds descending the staircases back to the Great Hall and dinner. "That'll take all weekend, that will…"

"Lots of homework?" said Hermione brightly, catching up with them. "Professor Vector didn't give us any at all!" James was indigant.

"No! She gave me a feet of parchment!" She laughed.

"No, that's just because you're a newcomer and she wants to test your basics. The rest of us got off with no homework."

"Well, bully for Professor Vector," said Ron moodily. He had no idea what was coming next, but James did when he saw Malfoy coming towards them. He quickly ushered them towards outside, desperate to get out of the blond ponce's sight.

They reached the entrance hall, which was packed with people queuing for dinner. They had just joined the end of the line, when a loud voice rang out behind them. Too late! James groaned.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

"What?" said Ron shortly. The rich pure-blood had a sinister smile on his face.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. "Listen to this!"

"**FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

**It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley,****of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."**

Malfoy looked up. James felt his anger getting out of control, but Petunia's lessons were hard-earned and he used them to stay cool. Ron however, wasn't.

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed.

Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:

"**Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.**

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?" She could, in fact, James thought dryly, but he wasn't going to say that. Ron was shaking with fury.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry. "C'mon, Ron…"

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

Both James and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy. Harry seemed to have taken James's words to heart on the train. He didn't draw his wand or punch Malfoy.

"You should know better as a self-respecting pure-blood to say that. Do you have no shame?" He turned around haughtily, as if Malfoy was lower than him, and walked with his friends away. James could see that it had done no use; Malfoy was going to curse him!

BANG!

From Malfoy's hastily drawn wand emitted a dark-purple hex; a borderline dark curse that seared flesh. His aim was off however, and James quickly deflected it with a _protego _that bounced it sideways to a wall harmlessly.

Harry heard it and spun around, plunging his hand into his robe to search for his wand.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" Just like last time, with equal fervor, Professor Moody (or perhaps Crouch) jumped onto the scene, and began using transfiguration on the bewildered child.

Viola! Malfoy the Ferret was instantly created.

There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry — at least, his normal eye was looking at Harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly.

"No," said Harry, "missed." For no one had seen James act.

"LEAVE IT!"

"Leave - what?"

"Not you - him!" Crabbe was trying to coax the ferret into his arms. James smirked at the expression on the dumb bodyguard's face.

Moody started to limp menacingly towards the three, pointing his wand at them. Malfoy realized the danger he was in, and like any coward, gave a squeal as he dashed at top speed for the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more. Malfoy the Ferret was officially the Amazing Bouncing Ferret! Ron watched in awe.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. James almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Well, you just did it yourself." James muttered.

Same as last time (he was using the phrase a lot today) Professor McGonagall rushed to the scene, and turned Malfoy back to the human he belonged as. James thought Moody was trying to impress her, bouncing the ferret like that.

After the excitement, the three made their way to the Great Hall once again.

"Don't talk to me," Ron said quietly to Harry and Hermione as they sat down at the Gryffindor table a few minutes later, surrounded by excited talk on all sides about what had just happened.

"Why not?" said Hermione in surprise.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret."

"You got that right." James added.

Overall, his first day in class was going great!

* * *

Author's Notes: Please suggest ideas. They help me write.

* * *

Review on your way out.

No?

_Crucio!_

I knew we would come to an agreement.

:)


	8. Enter Lord Gryffindor

Review on your way out.

* * *

Disclaimer: This story belongs to me, but Harry Potter definitely doesn't.

Chapter 8

Enter the Lord Gryffindor

James was sitting inside his enlarged trunk, doing his homework on a expensive magony table, with the Portraits of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw opposite of his, hanging from the wall. In his apartment, plain white colors decorated the room, and a perch for James's poisonous occamy in a corner and a tank containing a huge habitat for mice sitting by it.

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were asleep, but Slytherin was sharing with James secrets in persuasion and how to charm, dupe, and blackmail. Ravenclaw was reading the books of the recent developments in Wizarding history, and shaking her head every once in a while as she saw something she disapproved of. She wanted to be up-to-date about things, but apparently all these discoveries had been made a long time ago, and the present magic-users had forgotten their great arts, and were slowly rediscovering them again.

The portraits were all derived from Slytherin's Vault, where the sneaky founder had took samples of their blood and hair in their sleep, and had made portraits of them, in case anyone of his colleagues died, they would still continue exist to help the future generations. James had discovered them, and to their pleads, had brought them with him out of Gringotts and put them into his trunk.

Harry had already told everything to the portraits, and they gave good advice frequently to him. They were his private counsel, and with a four founders cooperating, they made impressive advisors.

"Hey, you forgot to add the Essence of Dittany to the healing ingredients property list!" James grumbled and scribbled a word onto his parchment. "So, as I was saying, that Voldemort fellow was pants at negotiating!" Slytherin was going on a rant.

"He had absolutely no talent for talking. He had no respect for me; Salazar Slytherin! His words were all about power; how he would give me power and money, how he would restore me to greatness. Bah! He acted like he was above me, that I was a poor beggar, and acted as if I wasn't the founder of his own house! I detest arrogant fools! At that moment I was furious enough to- youngling? Are you listening?"

"Mmmmmm… Uhhhhh….. Yeah?" Salazar face-palmed himself. "Oh, sorry Salazar. Continue on; what were you saying?" James had finished his essay. He put it aside.

"I was saying that I was enraged; the impudent fool's talk wasn't convincing at all! His speech only worked on other sheep; those who wanted power. I'm a portrait; do you think I want to rise to power? I belong in the house of ambition, and already had fulfilled my personal ambitions in life! He could have at least thought of something more useful and tempting then 'power', 'knowledge' and 'eternal glory' or such nonsense. His words were laced with magical power, and were suited to making normal people obey. But he had forgotten that I'm no ordinary wizard! That fool. The moment I disapproved, he whipped out threats; to entomb me forever in the earth if I don't open, to dare to blast me off my wall, to use fiendfire, the threats went on and on. Did you even know that he was the bastard child of Merope Gaunt, my youngest son's last of line? He was completely unworthy."

"Hmm? That's interesting." James looked completely uninterested. Salazar threw up his hands in defeat.

"Fine! I know what you yearn for! Go outside and play with your foolish friends! You're the only intellectual I can carry a conversation with besides Rowena, but you're too young, I guess." Slytherin proceeded to close the curtains of his portrait for privacy.

James shrugged and gave a quick good-bye to Ravenclaw; she didn't even acknowledge him, as she was immersed in her muggle novel (Robinson Crusoe).

James jumped out of his trunk silently and locked it. He put his finished homework on his bed, and quickly descended the boy's dormitories to the Gryffindor common room. It was Saturday, and he was determined to accomplish something.

He teleported to Gringotts, his atoms taking a whole minute to reform at the top steps right in front of the grand doors of the goblin bank. Two goblin guards narrowed their eyes at him; they didn't feel the normal surge of magic a temporal wormhole (apparating) made.

With magic, there are several ways of 'apparating', using magic.

1. Appartating: Creating a dimensional portal to wormhole to your desired destination. Causing the portal to close too early results in splinching.

2. Teleportation: Manipulating the atoms and particles in your body to disband and spread out, eventually forming and taking shape at your destination. Leaving particles behind results in your inherent magic permanently transfigure extra atoms to suit your needs, so less risk.

3. Vanishing: Apparating every atom in your body separately.

He had learned all three, and used the second method to by-pass the famous Hogwarts wards, which were only warded against creating large dimensional portals.

He had found the method by combining science and magic, which would give him a big advantage against more ignorant opponents.

This Gringotts was much more elegant and beautiful than his own universe. The ceiling was decorated with jewels, paintings, gold silver and bronze. Carved statues of goblins stood rigidly near cave entrances and the departure halls, perfect images of goblins coveting and guarding their gold.

Many wizards were talking, bargaining, and trading with their goblin managers.

James walked quickly to the nearest banker. He made sure nobody got a good look at his face. Reaching the grizzled goblin, he whispered into the goblin's ear. His brother Aden did this all the time so not to be noticed by the crowds.

"Harry James Potter, here to make withdrawals and to talk to his bank manager." The goblins were used to confidential clients of high standing. The goblin nodded briskly, and gave a silent snarl at the head goblin. Evidently they used lip-reading or telepathy as communication, because the head goblin acknowledged his report with a slight tilt of head.

The goblin spoke into a tube, the goblin equivalent of telephone, and later Griphook came to fetch James. He politely bowed, as James had made a great impression on him, and lead James through one of the entrance halls. The smaller halls had less elaborate and plainer decorations, with the walls the color of shiny gold. The marble underneath their feet were pearl white.

After a trip through a few corridors, the guide finally stopped at their destination, James's Manager's office. There was an oak wood door, with a gold plate on it that read; Manager Warpaint.

Griphook bowed James in, and said person opened the door warily. Inside was a small room, the walls bleach white, and a very old-looking goblin sitting at his little desk. He was lighting a smoking pipe. The pipe emitted sparks and puffs of smoke from time to time, with the smoke rising into the air in different shapes and sizes. The sparks were animated; they flew around, bumped into things, and bounced around playfully.

Manager Warpaint gestured to James to sit in the plush velvet seat in front of him. He opened a drawer and pulled out a file casually, and set his pipe down beside him. He waited for what James was going to say, watching his new client intently with his dark eyes.

James shifted uncomfortably, but had rehearsed his plan with Salazar for days now, so there was no backing away.

"Manager Warpaint, I require some services from Gringotts. These services are of a more unique type, and therefore I don't know if the bank can provide me with what I need." As he had predicted, Warpaint puffed up in pride.

"I assure you, Mister Potter, that for the right price, I will do whatever I can in my power to satisfy your needs." James nodded.

"Let me list the services I require:

"First, to rent the Apartment No. 38 of Riodon's Renters on Diagon Alley,

"Second, to buy the title and privileges of Lord Gryffindor,

"Third, to invest 2000 galleons in the muggle company Apple, Quibbler, and Witchly Weekly,

"Fourth, to draw up professional and ministry-approved copyright product papers,

"Emancipation papers for one Harry James Potter, enlist the services of Lawyer Tonks and also the law firm of Acerbert and Alley's,

"Taxes fining those using Harry Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Peverell names or icon 15% of their profit. Do it under the name of Lord Gryffindor,

"Remold the Peverell and Potter ring seals, and remodel the heraldry of the Founders, and sue the Board of Governers to remove them, since the heir of all four has claim over Hogwarts,

"and finally I will employ the services of Healer Katelen of St. Mungoes for a full checkup, and a goblin curse-breaker team for horcrux-removing, and don't employ the one with Bill Weasley in it. As a favor, I'll tell you that he reports to Dumbledore." M. Warpaint gave an absentminded nod. Goblins hated Dumbledore with passion, because he always acted as proxy to his brainwashed followers, and stole their clients.

The manager had finished writing down all his points on a clipboard. He was making quick calculations in his head, and then showed James the contents of the paper.

It read:

_Apartment No. 30 = 450 galleons for a year._

_Buy position of Lordship = 1000 galleons_

_Investment to Apple, Quibbler, and Witchly Weekly = 6000 galleons_

_Drawing up emancipation and copyright product papers = 1000 galleons_

_Employing Lawyers Tonks, Acerbert and Alley = 260 galleons_

_Enforcing taxes = (for a month) 5500 -2000 galleons_

_Remolding ring seals and heraldry = 150 galleons_

_Health checkup and employment of curse-breaking team = 5100 galleons, 2 sickles_

The Lordship was to give him an anonymous name to make purchases, sign documents, and a shadow for Dumbledore to chase at. He chuckled when he thought of Dumbledore finding out he had changed the founder's heraldry, and had to replace his banners and signs. What a sight it would be if he changed the red and gold Gryffindor to a blue and bronze badger!

"That's what they should exactly cost, but the ministry processes and amount of floo powder needed for all these transactions might add about another 10 galleons, and two months to complete. That's all! If this is everything, then our business is done. I will do as you ask." James nodded, and followed Griphook out the door.

Goblins respected efficiency and mutual understanding. There was absolutely no need for extravagant good-byes or hellos. Goblin etiquette was so practical!

Behind him, M. Warpaint sighed, and filed his notes and put it in his to-do pile of papers, and continued to smoke his pipe.

James went with Griphook to the usual cart ride tunnels, where they took the long winding route to his vaults. The wind rushed at his face, and in no time he was at the founder's vaults.

He retrieved all four of the Founder Keys; the Obsidian, Gold, Silver and Bronze keys, as well as the maps. Each of the maps were a different version of the Marauder's map; Ravenclaw's showed all the enchantments, wards, artifacts and portals of magic in the castle, Slytherin's showed every nook and cranny of the castle, from the Chamber of Secrets, to the secret library of Ravenclaw, to tons of hidden chambers and secret passageways that the Marauders never discovered and it also showed the placement of the wardstones, and all people there. Gryffindor's map showed the auras of the people in the castle, and Hufflepuff's monitored their behavior. If a prefect was patrolling, the label of _patrolling _appeared above the persons head.

You could also merge them together, and they formed the complete Hogwarts Map. James had found out about it through the portraits.

The keys were to unlock the control tower of Hogwarts, the only way to override the Headmaster's authority.

James also took Moses's Staff, King Solomon's Bracelet, the Edison Grimore of Technomancy, and the Shrine of the Gods from their vaults.

Moses's Staff was this old, crooked staff, that inside contained a spirit of power called a 'demon'. The spirit could transform into anything it wanted, and obeyed the holder's command. Whispers occasionally came from within, and James could swear it once shuddered when he touched it.

Demonic magic was something Rowena had suggested to Harry when he was pondering about the veil. He had yet to learn any, since Rowena was very tight-lipped about it, so he hoped that her Library might explain more.

King Solomon in the old times was a muggle, but ruled over his wizards with demon magic. His ring was actually his source of power, but James hoped his bracelet might have some magical value as well. It was of obsidian, but lined with pure gold, which gave off black light.

The Edison Grimore of Technomancy was merely taken by curiosity, and was a big brown leather-bound book, and had the words _Edison Grimore _engraved in gold leaf upon it. His mother was muggle-born, so she had encouraged the growth of interaction between magic and science. Who knew what useful information was inside?

The Shrine of Gods is also an artifact that may possess demonic magic. Rowena wanted him to learn demon magic by himself, and had let it slip that the shrine was useful for something. The shrine was a portable smooth pure-platinum yet weightless obelisk, and shone with unnatural brilliance. It had runes carved over its smooth surface, and there was something unsettling about it.

James shrunk them and pocketed his gold and objects. He had something else to do today. If he were to become a lord, then he had to look like one.

In the old Wizarding times, before World War II with Grindlewald, the communities were full of peace and prosperity. It wasn't common for magical families bigger than the Weasley's to go to Hogwarts. The customs and etiquette were much different and refined from these days. The lords then were extremely wealthy and powerful, but now the stragglers that have survived the war practiced crude versions of them. James's Lily had taught him things about customs, and Petunia had taught him the right attitudes, facial expressions and need for impressive aura he would need to create. Because as Lord Gryffindor, he would have to appear in several meetings and conferences.

He first needed; a staff, a cowl, a cloak, boots, gloves, good outfits, and a silver pendant.

He had already nicked a pure-silver pendant from his vaults, and he would have to enchant it later. Silver was one of the least magical substances in the world, being a really bad magical 'conductor'. But actually it had the potential to store magic and preserve it for a long time. Think of it as a magical battery. Lily and Petunia had invented it in James's world, and he had also helped in their experiments, so he knew how to implant a very subtle and powerful while long-lasting glamour charm with runes on it. It should make him look like an adult.

James teleported to a Knockturn Alley Apothecary, one of the more reputable ones, and dropped a galleon on the waiting stand. The noise of metal on metal attracted the shopkeeper's attention. His eyes widened at the galleon.

The vendor's face was greasier than Snapes, with dirt and stains matting his filthy robes. His dark brown eyes inspected the newcomer, his thick eyebrows almost disappearing off his receding forehead as he realized the age of his wealthy customer.

"Graphorn thread, 5 rolls, Fire crab shells, 2 whole, Murtlap essence, 5 jars, beetle eyes, 20 cupfuls, giant bone, 2 silvers, Limpwart sponge, 1 root, Saphiron Crystals, 6 shards, and two bottles of ingredient-cleaning solution you have on sale." He said lazily, while absentmindedly stacking his galleons one by one on the table, every one emitting a _clink_ when hitting another. It was a technique he had perfected from Petunia, and it worked very well on shopkeepers.

The seller's eyes glinted with greed, and he hurried into the back room of the store, searching frantically for the ingredients James had named. James could hear him humming to himself as he compiled up the right materials.

"Done." His shaggy and unkempt beard moved a little when he finally spoke. James pushed the right amount of coins towards the man, about 25 galleons and 5 sickles, then hesitating before throwing in a tip in the form of an extra galleon.

"And that's for your silence." A nod, and then not wanting to stay near the shopkeeper any longer than he had to, James put a stasis charm on them, then grabbed the stuff off the table to put into his moleskin bag, made sure the ingredients were of the highest quality, before spinning on the spot to teleport away to his next stop.

Before long, he had purchased a cowl and cloak of acromantula silk from Sectomatron's Silks in Earlybird Alley. He was pretty sure Madame Malkins reported to Dumbledore, so he had to find another guy.

He got his own owl, a beautiful bird of prey called Diana. Diana was an owl with orange plumage and a fierce gaze. She regularly brought back dead mice or snakes as the leftovers of her meals.

He got some dress robes and a handsome outfit of red and gold robes from a second-hand robe shop from the same alley. Fitting for a Gryffindor, he had thought.

Now the only thing left was his staff. The staff of a lord was their symbol of power, their weapon, and their tool of enforcement. Staffs were used as early as the time of Egypt; by the pharaohs, developed when they needed a larger conductor for more precise rituals, in the time of the Mongols; by the hunters for wide-range elemental spells, also by the Japanese; they made the staff out of the wood of a nymph tree, enhancing their natural senses and nature-based magics, in the time of Prague, during the Napoleonic Era, both as a magical lightning rod to conduct bolts that fried flesh instantly, and also as a symbol of wealth during wartime by Counts, Dukes and Barons. After Grindlewald and Riddle's wars, there wasn't really anybody with a staff left. Heck, not even Dumbledore or Riddle had one! And Lucius Malfoy's wasn't capable of channeling magic. It was made of silver, and had a concealed blade inside.

Going to Ollivanders wasn't an option, because not only he reported to Dumbledore, he didn't make custom staffs, and he would be suspicious of someone he had never recognized or sold a wand to.

There weren't any staff makers around anymore, so getting somebody to do it was out of the option, but Rowena might know how…

* * *

Author's Notes: From here on I'll start to add a bit of 'spice' to it, and I'll update twice a week.

the ingredients that he bought from the apothecary are all used in a single potion, but the graphorn thread is used in making his boots and gloves and holster of basilisk hide.


	9. Time for the Triwizard!

Review on your way out.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in his universe.

Chapter 9

Time for the Triwizard!

James was enjoying his stay at Hogwarts.

He had long ago accepted that he would be getting back through the Veil anytime soon. Partially because of the Unspeakable security there, and also because he didn't fully understand the Veil enough to trust it to deposit him back to his own world if he jumped through.

He'd been doing research on the stuff in the Hogwarts Library, but his search for rare dimensional and time traveling tomes, but to no avail.

Giving up on that hope, he had resigned himself to the fact that the best he could do here was to study and train, as well as try to help his other self onto a better track.

He enjoyed staying in this convoluted universe for several reasons.

1. Pissing the hell outta Snape, while tricking him with legilimency. Really, once you prove your not a dunderhead the lessons aren't that bad. He liked to plant fake memories into the man's head. In his own universe, the potions master was much more in control of himself.

Petunia was right; Occlumency was much more than the art of organization and staying calm. He had learned how to summon his emotions at will, disorganize his normally neat structure of mind with a thought, and use powerful feelings to aid in casting, probes, and also to slip into someone's mind more fluidly.

Although when Dumbledore tried to take a peek, he did a very subtle legilimency-occlumency combination, using fake strong emotions to cover the slight blurs in his fake set of memories.

2. Pissing off Ron Weasley, by pointing out the bad factors of his character to Harry, to whom his present status in Gryffindor he owed to. The boy's face could change colors so fast that it surpassed the Weasley Twin's prank sweets.

3. Pissing off Malfoy, while trying to convert him. He liked to parry the ferret's insults towards Harry and him, while giving little comments, though not derogatory, about the foolishness of pure-blooded customs and traditions. He could see the blond ponce already beginning to think twice about saying the death eater propaganda that spewed from his mouth. The guy actually had some goodness in him, and James could tell. He hoped in the future Malfoy would change his attitude.

4. Pissing off Hermione Granger. Really, it wasn't his fault she got defensive when he invaded 'her' library. Dude, it's like she thought that she was the only Gryffindor worthy enough to roam the shelves of bookshelf land. Now they were like mortal enemies of subject browsing, and fought silent wars of reading and studying domination under the unseeing gaze of the usually attentive librarian. He was careful to temporarily disable the alarms in the Restricted Section when he was taking books from there. He had mastered the art of breaking in-and-out from his honorary uncle and godfather. He also had to make sure Granger never knew what he was really reading about, from pre-cautionary measures like notice-me-not and glamor charms, to misleading books and even obliviates. He could never know if she was reporting to Dumbledore, and from cursory legilimency scans he could tell she had a great respect for authority figures, and even more so Dumbledore, no doubt from some occasional compulsions.

Oh, and she also might have harbored some resentment towards him when he stopped her SPEW campaign, but it was worth it, as almost all the Gryffindors and house-elves had thanked him for ending her reign of terror.

5. Reconnecting with his old friends. He had already secured a tentative friendship with Neville, as he occasionally helped him on his homework, and also had already met Luna, and being the only person in the school to be able to decode her words into understandable sentences, became her first friend at Hogwarts. He still felt a pang in his heart when he thought of Aden, Lily and the other Luna, but he squashed those feelings.

6. Learning new stuff from the portraits and extensive research on demonic magic from the artifacts and reading the grimore.

So yeah, his enjoyment came mostly from pissing people off, but ah well. That didn't matter at all!

* * *

30th of October, 1994

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair moodily as he waited for the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang entourage arrive. His desk was neat and tidy; Fawkes sat on top of his special metal perch, trilling softly. The windows were open, the fresh air outside permeating into the office.

He was thinking.

This year was his fourth test for Harry.

In his first year, Dumbledore tested his bravery, and loyalty of friends. Ron Weasley had given him the right push, doing an excellent job to make an impression on the boy. Quirrel stood no chance, and the Headmaster confirmed the existence of the blood wards. The boy also developed his unhealthy penchant for rule-breaking.

Outside Minerva was leading the students outside, awaiting the presence of the Headmaster. Albus could already feel the extensive wards warning him something was coming from the sky towards the castle. He could also feel a elemental portal opening up from the lake. He had already allowed them into the wards, but couldn't see Madame Maxime's flying horses or the famous Durmstrang ship.

Time to go out and welcome the new tenants of the castle!

In his second year, the Chamber was unexpected, but once Dumbledore had felt the object pass through the wards, he had molded Tom's poor horcrux into another one too, confirming the existence of Harry's Parseltoungue powers, as well as integrating loyalty to Dumbledore in Harry's mind. Fawkes's role in the slaying of the basilisk also confirmed that.

In third year, when Black escaped, as Dumbledore knew he would, he set the test for Harry's forgiving nature, a connection to his parents, and gratefulness to Dumbledore for letting them use the time-turner.

Now, the latest test, and possibly most dangerous and risky, was the Tri-wizard Tournament. He had learned of Barty's dark mark through the wards, and determined his purpose through legilimency. The rare art was practiced by little, so the junior death eater was susceptible.

He apparated into an empty classroom near the entrance hall, striding out confidently to meet the other future Judges. He was past the Entrance Hall now, and could see the crowd of students and his ever-faithful supporter, Minerva.

He approved of Tom's plan. Little did the dark wizard know that he was falling straight into Dumbledore's hands. As a spirit in Albania, he would be very hard to catch and destroy, even if Dumbledore found his soul-containers. If he resurrected himself, then the old man would have little trouble weakening him for Harry to strike the killing blow. After all, the prophesy stated that only Harry would kill Tom.

He had to determine the extent of Harry's survival skills, and also let Tom concentrate all his rage at the Boy-Who-Lived, instead of Dumbledore. He was confident once/if Harry escaped from Tom's portkey trap, Cornelius would lie and cover it up, testing Harry's truthfulness and upstanding loyalty to him.

And if things went right, he might be still alive till sixth year to reveal almost everything to Harry, and set him on the right path.

He had reached the front of the crowd, awaiting his new arrivals. The students had already noticed the magical disturbances from the other school's 'impressive' entrance.

But this year there was some more interesting factors that he may have to factor into his plans.

James Emerson.

The boy was a prodigy of a homeschooled child. He was orphaned after his mother died, his father distantly related to the Evans family. Looked like James Potter, resemblance to Lily with his green eyes, he looked like the 'strong' version of Harry with his broad shoulders and muscles.

The teachers all praised him for his academic excellence, and even Snape was impressed. His behavior in class was rather subdued, unusual for a growing teenage wizard like him. He never raised his hand to answer questions, but when called on, he always gave the right responses.

His neutral attitude with all students were admired, and he even convinced Granger to stop that ridiculous and biased SPEW.

Dumbledore first was afraid the child had Occlumency training, so Snape had done it for him; he always did the 'dirty work' for Albus, even though he did it reluctantly because he had to look into 'Lily's eyes'. After finding no shields after extensive probing inside the boy's head, Dumbledore had done it himself, and found good news.

His state of mind towards him shed him in a favorable light.

Dumbledore straightened his robes, and could already see Madame Maxime's carriage pulled by her gigantic horses. Overkill, thought Dumbledore.

Since Emerson was emancipated by his mother's last wishes, he lived in an apartment by Diagon, and lived by herself.

He was planning to put Harry with him, his nearest relatives. That ways with only James caring for him, he'd need more adult influence to take proper care of him, and that nurturing and helping hand would come from him.

The boy would help Harry regain confidence in the Wizarding World once he had been smeared in the newspapers as a liar and an attention-seeking brat. He would reinforce Harry's loyalty in Dumbledore, and provide blood protections for Harry.

But of course, if Dumbledore's guesses were right, then at the end of this year he shouldn't need the protections, since the ritual Tom would use would integrate Harry's blood into his own veins.

Ah! His Beauxbaton and Durmstrang counterparts have arrived!

* * *

Fleur Delcaour, Veela extraordinaire landed down to earth with her good Headmistress, haughtily assessing the Hogwarts crowd.

She saw the meddling and powerful old man that was Dumbledore. Her eyes traveled over the rest of the apprehensive students. She could see red, blond and black hair, but none of their robes or appearances could match the beautiful glamour or gracefulness of the Beauxbatons or the rugged and dark appearances of the rather mysterious Durmstrang kids.

She looked at the young children with contempt. The Hogwarts host crowd had faces of various expressions. Mostly of awe, curiousness, some contempt and caution. Many of the male students had their eyes on her, assessing her hungrily.

She grimaced in disgust. These foreigners had no restrain or shame! Typical Britians.

* * *

Victor Krum, famous professional seeker, was standing with near Karkaroff at the helm of the Durmstrang ship. He could see the looming castle that was Dumbledore's Fortress easily, and at the front gates, the Beauxbaton Delegation and the Hogwarts Welcoming Committee.

The gigantic boat glided across the lake easily, swiftly cutting a path though the water towards shore. The enchanted anchor was thrown down, and his classmates disembarked first. Victor adjusted his fur hat, and used his special talents to activate _mage sight_.

He could see Dumbledore's aura, his soul surrounded by powerful swirls dark and light magic emanating from his center; one's magical core, the dark curls of energy proof of his questionable past. The light probably came from his bonding with his well-known familiar, Fawkes.

His gaze rested on the other students standing behind him, tiny tendrils of black or white coming from the undereducated (in his eyes) British wizard and witches, their core not developed enough to have an adherence to any type of magic's.

Some auras caught his interest.

A sneering blond's aura had dark chains wrapped around his soul, but a large preference to the light. Victor could guess what happened, as this was a common case for children in dark families. This boy's soul and wand core (unicorn hair) had great potential for light magic, but his parents most likely did a ritual (pagan style) that with-held his powers and talent, keeping him to the dark. From the boy's appearance, he was most likely Lucius Malfoy's spawn.

Another one was a boy with jet-black raven hair, with a scar on his forehead. Harry Potter, if the descriptions were true. His aura was gray, but what was curious about him was that he had _two_ magical cores. The gray one was bound by white chains to restrict magical power, Dumbledore's work, and another at his forehead, blacker than anything Victor had felt. The black core was locked into his scar, and the gray one dominated the body.

The gray core was abnormally large, but could only use a fraction of its power due to the binds on his magic. The black one was equally large, but older, somehow. Was it a fraction of the dark lord's power that was gifted to Potter when he was hit with the killing curse?

The last one was the most interesting and weirdest of all. Another boy standing by Potter, the boy's aura was different from the others with him.

His aura was covered with a yellow mist. The mist clung onto his aura like dust to furniture, but it obscured Victor's sight. All he could see behind that mist was faint shades of grey.

So what was this yellow mist? It wasn't coming from the core, but it was clinging onto his clothing and his skin. He never seen anything like it.

"Dumbledore!" Karkaroff called heartily as he walked up the ship slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

The Durmstrang students walked up to the Hogwarts crowd.

"Dear old Hogwarts," his Headmaster was saying, "How good it is to be here, how good… Viktor, come along, into the warmth… you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…" The quidditch player grimaced at Karkaroff's asskissing, but stepped forward nevertheless.

"It's Krum!" Great. More fans.

* * *

"Krum, Harry! Viktor Krum!" Ron was saying.

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player," said Hermione.

"Only a Quidditch player?" Ron said. "Hermione - he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!"

"I bet Harry here could give him a run for his money!" James said.

Many people were standing on their tipy toes trying to get a better look at Krum. Colin Creevy, the crazy photographer (even though talented) was already on the scene and snapping off photographs.

James could hear the teenage fan-girls squealing and searching their bags for quill "Oh I don't believe it; I haven't got a single quill on me -"

"D'you think he'd sign my hat in lipstick?"

"Really," Hermione sneered loftily, disgusted by their zealousness.

"I'm getting his autograph if I can," said Ron. "You haven't got a quill, have you, Harry?"

"Nope, they're upstairs in my bag," said Harry.

"I do. Here!" James pulled one out of his moleskin pocket and tossed it to Ron. Ron quickly made a large empty space at one end of the Gryffindor table and gestured to Krum and his cronies, who were standing in the front of the hall doors, unsure where to sit. Krum saw Ron and sat in the empty spots, giving a curt thanks to Ron, who stuttered, and offered a quill and piece of parchment shakily. Apparently amused, Krum signed it and sat down by Harry and James.

When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Karkaroff sat on Dumbledore's right hand, and Madame Maxime had sat down on Dumbledore's left-hand side.

Dumbledore gave his welcoming speech, and then they all sat down to eat. The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were confused. Where was the food?

The food they were looking for suddenly appeared on the table, as usual, and James attacked the bouillabaisse with his hunger.

"What's that?" said Ron, pointing at what James was eating.

"Bouillabaisse," mumbled James.

"Bless you," said Ron.

The Great Hall was much more crowded than usual with the twenty-ish additional students, and Durmstrang students had removed their furry coats, revealing blood-red uniforms underneath.

After a moment of quiet and merry chattering, a feminine voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" It was Fleur!

"Er…"

Ron went purple. He stared up at her, opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a faint gurgling noise. James rolled his eyes.

"Of course you can take it, Ms…" James scooped up a bit of shellfish stew onto his plate that he intended to eat later, and handed the rest of the soup bowl gracefully to the counter-part of his ex-girlfriend.

"Delacour. Fleur Delacour, and you are…" She seemed to be delighted to finally meet a person that was immune to her charm.

"James Emerson." She nodded, and picked up the dish and carried it carefully off to the Ravenclaw table. Ron was still goggling at the girl as though he had never seen one before.

James was thoroughly disgusted at this red-head's antics. Hopefully Harry would wake up to how he was always trying to toady up to the famous people and impress girls.

Harry started to laugh. The sound seemed to jog Ron back to his senses.

"She's a veela!" he said hoarsely to Harry.

"Of course she isn't!" said Hermione. Was she jealous? "I don't see James or anybody else for that matter gaping at her like an idiot!"

"I'm telling you, that's not a normal girl!" said Ron, leaning sideways so he could keep a clear view of her. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!" James whacked his head instinctively, and Ron jumped back, clutching his head.

"Hey!"

"Well, she is a quarter-veela. You wouldn't be able to talk if she was a real one." James chuckled. Krum grunted.

"We have several Veelas at Durmstrang, and we build up immunity over time." He said. James decided to be brave and started up a conversation with the famous seeker.

"So, Mr. Krum, I heard that you're a good seeker." He started. Krum raised his eyebrows. Evidently he was surprised that James had just heard of him. "Well our Harry here is a good one as well…"

Victor smiled. He knew a challenge when he heard one. "I'd gladly race you, Mr. Potter." Harry wasn't sure what James had gotten him into, but he supposed a lap around the quidditch would hurt.

Would it?

* * *

Ron went to bed that night incensed.

His plans for his future were in risk for serious change.

The headmaster Dumbledore, a person he always admired, had finally turned on him.

He's always knew that it would happen. After all, the world was filled with back-stabbing 'weasels'.

He had always admired his headmaster for his ingenuity, his real character, which spoke through his actions that his demeanor, and the wit the man possessed.

When he had first come to Hogwarts, he had seen right through Dumbledore. He understood his real goals of World Domination, his plan of brain-washing the kids of the wizarding families and converting them into his own super-Quidditch players, and grand and heartless chess player that lurked underneath his kindly face that occasionally came out and gave you a glimpse of the darkness that lurked underneath.

Ron still held respect for the coot, even after he had dismissed him.

After the feast, Dumbledore had sent his new instructions via his mind arts. It detailed his plans perfectly.

Your instructions: Stay in a stable friendship with Harry. Avoid conflict with James. When Harry's name is drawn out of the Goblet, support him through the dislike and jealously.

It was simple, but brought a lot of trouble into Ron's tiny mind.

This year was important. Usually he would have no trouble doing what Dumbledore said, but his influence with Harry was weakening, due to that bloody effin' James Emerson. Harry once was Ron's last ray of hope, but now this year, due to the tri-wizard tourney, he had other chances and opportunities.

He knew from Dumbledore that Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, that nice-looking Veela, and Krum, his Quidditch hero would likely be champions.

Ever since Krum had taken an interest in Harry, Ron had entertained the hopes of befriending him. This hope was a golden opportunity. An opportunity to part from his bleak future, and to get out of the shadow of Harry.

That's it! He'd show Dumbledore! No more toady to Harry!

He instantly drew up his plans for approaching the Quidditch star in his mind. He would start befriending Victor next morning, he told himself. Damn Dumbledore!

In his small mind, he never thought of what his family would say about transferring to Durmstrang.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please give out some advice in your reviews. I want some ideas on pairings, plots, people he meets, you know.

* * *

Favorite and Follow!


End file.
